Loved when Hated
by Ayane Yukimoto
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, Natsu got upset that Sabertooth won first place and blamed Lucy. But what happens if Lucy met someone that not only became her man but also changed her whole entire life? Lucy x Sting
1. Chapter 1: Hidden star

_**Hi everyone~**_

_**This is my second fanfic so enjoy~**_

_**Note: This is a Sting x Lucy and my first time doing this pairing so please don't be so mean when reviewing ^**_

_**And, I do not own Fairy Tail or the books I mentioned in this story ( the books exist in real life)**_

_**Anyways, let's get to it! (~._.)~**_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

"The results are in, and the winner of the this year's Grand Magic Games is...Sabertooth!"

Those words kept on repeating in my mind as I sipped some of my strawberry-orange smoothie. I lay my head on my hand as I tapped my finger on the bar. As much as I was disappointed of not getting first place, we managed to get second and third place, not to mention we were a few points away from Sabertooth. Yet, I couldn't stop feeling like this was all my fault. If only I won my battle against Flare, or maybe tried harder to fight back against Minerva, then at least I could have help tied up the scores or maybe even helping Fairy Tail get first place.

The rest of the guild members unlike me were celebrating. They were partying, drinking booze, more relaxed and happier than ever. Everyone else except Natsu. Or at least to me. Natsu has been avoiding me ever since Sabertooth won first place. He would talk less to me, even ignore me. It was much more worse when I heard him talking to Lisanna privately about replacing me on the team with her. I have to admit, I do have a slight crush on him, but why was he doing this to me? Did I do something wrong? Was he just upset about Sabertooth winning? Even Happy told me that he felt Natsu was acting weird. Natsu even went to the extent of not letting me go on quest with him. When I usually asked him, Natsu would just say that Lisanna was already helping or Erza was accompanying him but I knew he was just lying.

When I asked Erza or Gray about Natsu acting weird, all they said was that he was probably just still upset over the Grand Magic Games results. But if he was really upset over that, then why was acting normal to the rest but not me. I approached him countless of times, but everytime Natsu would just tell me he was busy. Like hell he was. I lay my head on the counter and stared at Natsu. He was talking loud as normal as ever with the guys while challenging others to a fight. And there was Lisanna standing beside him while actually hugging each other. Not to mention that they had been playing their lovey-dovey games like forever. Nobody noticed that I liked Natsu except for the rest of the girls plus Gray and Gajeel.

Maybe I should tell him how I really feel, but what if he was already dating Lisanna? It would start a fight and I don't wanna quarell with Lisanna. She's like one of the nicest people I have ever met. Then there was my chance. Natsu was walking towards the counter on the other side. I should talk to him and ask him what was wrong. I approached Natsu and tapped his shoulder,

"Hi Natsu!"

"Oh, hey Lucy," Natsu responded to me like as if he didn't wanted to see me.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about something, privately,"

"Sure, whatever," I lead Natsu to the entrance of the guild where the noise was not heard much.

"So, what's the problem?"

"It's just that you have been avoiding me recently. And I don't even know why so I wanted to ask you what's wrong. Did I do something bad to you? Did I hurt you? Please tell me so I could settle this problem-"

"You didn't do anything. I just don't wanna have you on my team anymore," My heart broke a little as I heard Natsu's words. What does he mean he doesn't want me in his team anymore?

"What do you mean? I don't understand,"

"You just don't get it do you?! You are the reason we didn't win first place in the Grand Magic Games! You are so weak! Basically, if you had won against Flare or Minerva, we could have gotten first place! But no, you chose to not fight back! You could have at least made a difference in the scores to help us win but you didn't and that is all your fault!" Natsu shouted so loud that everyone stopped what they were doing.

"NATSU! You know Lucy tried her best in the battles!" Erza shouted and was showing her serious face.

"Well if she really tried her best then why are we in second place?!" Natsu shouted back as I stood still, speechless at what was happening.

"Now that you said it, if Lucy won her battles, we could have actually gotten first place," I turned to Max who now was agreeing with Natsu. No...not Max too...

"Yeah, Natsu's right Erza. If you calculate the scores if Lucy won, we would have won," Warren stood up and looked at me slightly angered eyes. Warren too...?

"No need to get all angry at Natsu when he's telling the truth," Wakaba agreed too...

"Hey, Lucy did all she could during the Grand Magic Games! It's not her fault!" Levy stood up for me as I tried to curve a smile for her helping me but I couldn't.

"Juvia agress with Levy-chan," My eyes widened as Juvia stood up and fought back with the guys. That was when the whole guild turned into a battlefield.

"Natsu is right about Lucy being weak, get over it!"

"Lucy's not at fault!"

"Lucy lost horribly during games which obviously led us to second place!"

"So?! I lost during the Grand Magic Games too! So you guys have no right to say Lucy's at fault!" I looked down and felt hot tears pricked my eyes. I was right. I was the one that caused our guild to get second place. It's all my fault.

"See Lucy? Ever since you came into this guild, you had never improved! I always had to save you during quests and you never fought your own battles! You only used your celestial spirits! Why don't you do us a favor for once, and get out of here!"

"N-Natsu, I-I,"

"GET OUT!" I hesitated and walked out of the guild, last seeing Erza with a gloomy face. Once I was out of sight from Fairy Tail, I ran back towards my home and cried along the way. I opened and slammed my house door then sunk to the floor. How could Natsu say that to me? That wasn't like Natsu at all. Natsu knows I gave my all during the Grand Magic Games. Hell, he was the one comforted me when I cried after my lost to Flare. Was that all fake? DId Natsu felt like this the whole time I was with him? But what bothered me the most, was that my very guild members, my friends even agreed to what Natsu said.

Was I really weak to them? I continued sobbing as I tried to wipe away my tears. Why? My tears flowed like a waterfall and I felt someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Loke and Virgo standing in front of me with worried looks.

"Lucy...," I quickly rubbed away my tears and tried to sound like I'm perfectly fine.

"W-what's wrong?" I forced a smile and stood up slowly.

"Virgo and I know what happened Lucy. You can't lie to us,"

"Hime, would you like to punish me to release your pain?" I looked at Virgo and Loke who were trying their best to cheer me up.

"No need Virgo. I don't wanna use you for my despair after all, I use you guys to fight my battles and cause you all alot of pain,"

"No you don't. That's your power. Even Natsu can't deny that," My heart ached when Loke mentioned HIS name.

"Perhaps you would like to go through the trial, hime," Virgo told me as Loke gave her a shocked look.

"Virgo, we don't even know that Lucy is the right one,"

"What right one?" I looked up and gave them a questioning face while sniffling quietly.

"I am confident that Lucy is definitely the right one Loke-san. Hime, tomorrow Loke-san and I would wake you up for your trial. In the meantime, it's punishment time yes?" I looked at Loke and back at Virgo then back to Loke and back to Virgo.

"Umm, okay...But what is this trial?" Loke tried to answer but Virgo quickly covered his mouth.

"It's nothing important right Loke-san?" I looked at Loke who was clearly uncomfortable.

"R-right. N-nothing important," I could tell that Loke was really nervous about something so I decided not to question him further.

"Well, it's time for us to return to the celestial world, hime. Are you sure you do not want to punish me hime?"

"No no, I don't want to,"

"Yes, hime. Oh and hime, today is the day you visit your uncle. You told me to inform you hime," I nodded my head and Virgo and Loke left. What the heck were they talking about? A trial? Perhaps a trial for my keys? But none of my spirits told me anything about a trial. Loke even looked really intimidated when Virgo was speaking. Was to see if I deserve to be a celestial spirit mage? If it is and I failed the trial, would that mean I lose my keys? After what I went through in Fairy Tail, I don't want to lose my spirits. Basically, they were the only ones I have right now.

And what did Virgo said again? Visit my uncle? Right! How could I have forgotten?! Every month I would visit my uncle who actually inherited my family's riches. It turns out before my father died, he managed to gain back all of our family's properties. I was supposed to inherit it but I wanted to stay a mage, so my uncle took them instead. Plus I was so busy with the Grand Magic Games that I even forgotten to visit my mom and dad. I pulled out my drawer and took a piece of paper. My uncle found that paper in my mom's antique drawer. It was a list of things that she and my dad liked, mostly books that they wanted.

I looked past the titles of books that were crossed out and saw the next book. The title of the book was Flowers In The Attic. Sounds like a nice book. Maybe I should buy one for myself. I took my brown sling bag and stood in front of the mirror. Hmm... Maybe I should change my look. I don't wanna run into Na-. I'm not even going to say his name. My hair did grew longer. It was around my elbows but slightly longer than that. I know!

"Open Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

"Nice to see you again ebi,"

"Hi Cancer, I was thinking if you could change my hairstyle so I would not be recognized,"

"Hai, ebi," I sat on chair in front of the mirror and Cancer starting working. After awhile, my hair was now more edgy. My once plain jane hairstyle was transformed into an awesome long layered hair with choppy bangs which brings out the ruggedness in my look.

"Nice, ebi," I thanked Cancer as he went back into the Celestial world. I also decided to also change how I dress just to be sure. I wore a simple white crop top that only covered half of my stomach with a leather vest with a hood at the back. I also wore a slim fit jeans with black high heel buckle boots. My belt was decorated with a few diamonds and I hooked my keys and whip on it. I went to the bathroom and put on not too little-not too much eyeliner and mascara on my eyes. Some people might think I'm going really emo but I just don't wanna be recognized. I looked at the guild's insignia on my right hand. That was when I had a painful idea. I took the knife from my kitchen and slowly with great pain, carved a big cross on my right hand.

I also had forgotten that my landlady had actually upgraded my apartment. My apartment is now bigger and I now have a small little kitchen beside the door. I still didnt had a washing machine, so I wash my own clothes and hang them at the front balcony that my landlady had also placed. So basically, in the center of my kitchen, there is a clear glass door that leads me to the balcony. I quickly bandaged my right hand so it won't continue bleeding. I took out a black sling bag and walked out of my house. I moved my hair to the front on my shoulders and put on my hood. I progressed silently towards the center of Magnolia where it was surrounded by numerous stores with people crowding everywhere.

I went into the bookstore and was greeted by the owner of the bookstore,

"Ah, welcome to the bookstore. Hmm...You look awfully familiar,"

"It's me, Lucy,"

"Oh yes you are, what book are you looking for today?"

"A book called Flowers In The Attic,"

"Oh, I do have that book right at the back. It is a really popular book, in fact, I have the whole series! Petals In The Wind, If There Be Thorns, Seeds Of Yesterday and Garden Of Shadows,"

"Oh okay, thanks for the info," I walked to the back of the store and found the book. I also found the other books that bookstore owner mentioned. Looks like a good series. I shall buy all of them for mama and papa and two of each book for myself to read. I brought the books to the counter and paid only for one whole series of books even though I bought two since the bookstore owner was nice enough to give me the second one free. I hugged the bag of books on my chest and was thinking of buying a new whip. My old whip is pretty torn plus there was a weapon shop nearby. There was enough time so I should. I walked out the store and was pushed down by someone. I dropped my bag of books and quickly picked them up. I was about to pick up the last one when someone picked it up and held it out of my reach,

"Well, aren't you going to say something to me?" I stood up and faced the second last person I wanted to meet. Great, Sting Eucliffe.

"And why should I, Sting? You were the one who pushed me down," I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Wait a second, how do you even know me?"

"Probably because you are great Sting-san!" A red cat shouted as Sting rubbed his head.

"You're such a smart cat Lector! Since you know me, mysterious blondie, you do know I could just kill you right now?"

"Look, I'm not in the mood right now, so could you just give me back my book and we can just pretend that this never happened?" I fidgeted as I was getting really impatient.

"Sounds like someone is afraid to face me," Sting whispered in my ear as he grabbed my chin up.

"Sting!" A black-haired man shouted for Sting as he walked towards us. Rogue Cheney.

"Why are you picking fights with-" Rogue turned to face me and I could immediately tell that he recognized me. Dammit.

"Lucy?" I pushed Sting's hand away from my face as I stood with anger.

"So wait, you mean this punk girl, is the weak girly girl that Minerva beaten up during the Grand Magic Games?" Sting laughed at me as I was already clenching my fists.

"She is," Rogue calmly answered as he stared at Sting with a little hint of disgust.

"Damn, did you go all emo because Sabertooth beat your guild Fairy Tail? Such a sad person you are," Now that was the last straw. I snatched my book from him and grabbed his shirt tightly while pulling him close to my face which caused him to stop laughing. Rogue tried to stop me but I pulled his arm and twisted it.

"Listen here, Sting Eucliffe. Like I said before, I am in no mood to deal with your crap right now. So how about you continue doing your stuff and just leave me alone you bastard," I released Sting and Rogue who were frozen in shock.

"And don't call Fairy Tail my guild ever again. I am not interested to have business with them anymore," I took my bag of books and pushed through Sting without looking back. I proceeded to the weapon shop and slammed the door,

"Hey! Be careful with the door there!" I saw a middle-aged man came out of the doo behind the counter.

"Sorry, something happened just now,"

"Yeah, I saw you and the two guys fighting just now. Boyfriend problems with the blonde one?"

"W-what, he is n-not my b-boyfriend," I stuttered and blushed when I heard the word boyfriend.

"Well I must be mistaken then. What are you looking for lady?"

"I'm looking for a powerful whip,"

"I got one right here," The man took out a box and opened it, revealing a long pink whip. The whip looked mechanic and high-tech.

"But there is a problem with this whip. Lots of people had actually bought this before but returned it back because they couldn't get the whip working. It is a mechanic one, so it means you can't use it if it is not activated. It is one of the most strongest whips ever. To activate it, you just have to use it wisely, then it will extend and glow. It was said, when you use this to attack, it's like lightning strucking you. Once you activate it, you can use anytime," I listened closely to the man's words and stared at the whip. Use it wisely... It is powerful. Might as well take it.

"I'll take it,"

"Oh thank you, lady! Here you go," The man passed me the whip and it was stiff like a sword. No biggie. I placed my old whip in my black sling bag and hook my new whip instead. I paid the man and left the weapon shop. Great, just enough time to catch the train back to my home. I quickly went to the train station and bought a ticket.

_**Sting's POV:**_

"Tch, who does she think she is?" I walked beside Rogue towards the train station to go on our next quest.

"And why do we have to take a train?"

"Would you stop talking for once? You're the one who started the fight with her in the first place and the only way to get to our destination is by a train," I stared at Rogue who was as silent as ever.

"Who's side are you on?"

"Clearly not yours," I kept quiet as soon as Rogue replied back. That girl...Thinking that she is all big and powerful. I should have killed her just now, it would make my life easier at least. But what did she say just now about Fairy Tail? Was she kicked out?

"Hey Sting?"

"What is it Rogue?"

"Why did Lucy said that she did not want business with Fairy Tail anymore?"

"Tch, probably because she got kicked out for being so weak and losing in the Grand Magic Games. Lucy should have known that was coming, it was her own fault for losing to Flare and Minerva,"

"You mean like when Master Jiemma kicked out Yukino?" I immediately directed my attention towards Rogue. He was still walking silently like before but why did he bring up Yukino? Sure Yukino was our friend and all, but she shouldn't have participated in the Grand Magic Games in the first place. I guess that's what you get for having weak magic. I mean come on, celestial spirit magic? All they do is summon spirits to fight their battles and not do a single shit.

"Rogue, you already know Yukino deserved it too," Rogue opened his eyes and glared at me. Oh shit. Did I hit a nerve? I thought Rogue was about to hit me or something until he only replied back.

"I guess you're right,"

"I'm always right,"

"Oh really? Like that time in the restaurant and you-,"

"Shut up!"

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I boarded the train and chose a spot. The train was a little crowded today. Every seat was taken except the ones in front of me and beside me. I sighed and looked out the window. Here I am thinking today was going to be a great day not until that idiot Sting came along. I mean, what's his problem? Calling people weak like that just because Sabertooth won first place in the Grand Magic Games...Ugh! No. I must not think about it. What Natsu had already hurt me enough and I don't need some blonde bastard with his partner and exceeds to make it more worse. The train conductor shouted for the last call and I saw two people board the train while panting. They must have ran for the train. Wait a minute. Two people and two cats...Great! Sting and Rogue are here again! Can this day get any worse?!

"You!" I turned my head to Sting who was now standing beside me.

"What?"

"I don't know who you think you are but let me tell you this. The next time you dare to fight back at me I'll make sure you'll be dead the next second," I stared at him and slapped his face as hard as I can.

"Ow! What did you do that for?!" Sting shouted and rubbed his painful cheek.

"I didn't do it, you made my hand angry so it attacked you," I replied back as Sting was gave me a dumbfounded look.

"Sting, all the other seats are occupied," Rogue pulled Sting's arm as I smiled mischievously since the seats in front and beside me are the only ones unoccupied.

"Um, can we seat here?" Rogue asked me while the exceeds gave me a please mouth sign.

"Sure you can. I'm not some heartless bastard like the blondie beside you am I?"

"Hey! You're blonde too!" Sting was clearly pissed off as I just remained calm.

"Just take your seats,"

"Thank you. Sting, you sit beside Lucy," Rogue released Sting and stood in front of me.

"What?! Why me?!" I swear if Sting won't stop shouting, I'm gonna go deaf.

"Because I'm already occupying the the seat in front of her," Rogue sat down as I laughed at Sting.

"Fine," And so after the poor Sting was defeated in battle of the seats, he sat beside the beautiful blonde girl who was laughing. Our whole journey was filled with awkward silence not until I noticed Sting and Rogue going sick. I smiled to myself as Sting was trying his best not to vomit,

"Looks like the Great Sting Eucliffe has motion sickness too huh?" I laughed at how silly Sting looked as he tried not to tumble.

"No I don't-," Sting covered his mouth and his face became even more sicker. I looked at Rogue who was shockingly sitting still at his seat. He must have coped a little with the motion sickness. The exceeds on the other hand looked worried as they both stood in front of Sting.

"Sting-san, are you okay?" The green cat in the frog costume asked warily.

"Of course he is, you are really stupid Frosch," Lector replied but I'm sure he was not convinced himself.

"Frosch thinks so too~" Aww. Frosch is so adorable! Lector is too if you cut away the arrogance which he obviously got from Sting. I continued giggling as I watched Sting suffer. It is surprisingly satisfying.

"What do you think- you are- laughing at?" Sting glared at me while I gave a smirk. I hit him in his head and lay him on my lap.

"W-what a-are you doing?!" Sting attempted to get away from me but since he has motion sickness, his strength was pretty low so I managed to stop him by tighten my grip on his shoulders.

"Just relax, you will feel much better after this," I chuckled as I saw a light pint of pink spread on Sting's cheeks.

"Do you want some help too Rogue?" Rogue silently shook his head and I shrugged.

"Where are you guys stopping off at?"

"Heartfilia manor," My eyes widened in shock.

"Why do you ask?"

"That's my family manor," I replied and I thought for a second that Rogue showed a small sign of empathy in his eyes. Rogue is sure a mysterious one.

"Um, Lucy-san?" I looked beside Rogue and saw the cute little green cat Frosch and the red cat Lector staring at me with shocked faces. I turned to Rogue who was also shocked for some reason.

"Frosch thinks that Sting-san fell asleep," I looked on my lap and it turns out Frosch was right. Sting was sleeping...on my lap...I facepalmed in my mind and thought to myself. Why did I even decided to help him? I sighed and just stared out the window. Well, the journey couldn't take long. We were about to reach our station. I stayed in that position for twenty minutes until we finally reached our destination. Fortunately, Sting woke up and Rogue and the exceeds gave him smirks as I mentally banged my head against a imaginary wall. I walked slowly towards my family's manor as the Sabertooth mages followed behind me silently. Well this was awkward. We continued staying that way until I decided to break the ice,

"So, what quest do you guys have that has to do with my family?"

"We don't know. All they said was to see a person named Jurou. You know that guy?" Sting questioned me as he surprisingly picked up the pace to walk beside me.

"He's my uncle,"

"Then what are you doing here for Lucy-san?" Frosch walked to me and as if on cue, Lector and Rogue walked faster too.

"To visit my uncle and my parents,"

"Your parents?" Sting asked as his face was hit by a sight of sadness.

"Yeah, and their right here," I jogged faster to the front and stopped right in front of their tombstones. I knelt down and quickly prayed to them. Once I was done, I turned around to find Rogue and Sting with a pitiful face.

"Lucy, your parents," Sting stood silently as Rogue fidgeted.

"They are dead. My mother passed away when I was a kid and my dad passed away a month before I came back from Tenroujima. Um, let's proceed to the house shall we?" I quickly lead the way towards the house as I did not wanted to recall any of those memories.

Our journey then continued in silence again and that was when Sting whispered to me,

"Sorry for your loss," My jaw dropped slightly at what I heard. So Sting does have a heart after all.

"Aww...Thanks Stingy-bee~" I pinched his cheek and Sting quickly looked the other way while blushing.

"D-Don't c-call me that!"

"And why shouldn't I?"

"It's embarassing!"

"Well you weren't embarassed when you were sleeping on my lap in the train!" I retaliated and I swear I could have seen Sting's face turn bright red.

"I-I d-didn't sleep on your l-lap!"

"Oh really? Why don't you ask Rogue then?" I smirked and crossed my arms as Sting turned to Rogue.

"You were sleeping on her lap Sting, and if I remembered correctly, you enjoyed it," Rogue gave Sting a sly smile and Sting's face grew even more redder.

"W-whatever!" Sting stomped off in anger as he kicked open the door. My uncle saw us and greeted us with great gratitude.

"Lucy! How I missed you!" I ran towards my uncle and hugged him tightly.

"How's everything with Fairy Tail?" My heart bumped when he mentioned Fairy Tail.

"Um, uncle Judou, this is how everything's like," I took off my bandage and showed my scarred hand. Sting and Rogue took notice and silently discussed something behind my back.

"Oh I see. Then, who are these fine gentlemen?" My uncle approached Sting and Rogue and I followed him.

"This Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. They are dragon slayers from Sabertooth and they are here for a quest,"

"Oh right, the quest. The reason I sent out that quest is because there is something in the Heartfilia property. One day, one of the workers went out to pick some fruits and vegetables. Then a few minutes later, she came back here, running and screaming that there was a giant beast and it tried to attack her. So, your mission is to slay that beast and on the way, pick some fruits and vegetables for the chefs to cook as proof that you slayed the beast. Lucy, would you accompany them so they won't get lost?"

"Erh, I might-"

"Splendid! You all would start right away! Here's the basket for the fruits and vegetables and the beast is at the fruit yard. Lucy would show the way so follow closely," My uncle pushed all of us out the door and slammed it shut.

"Sometimes, I wonder if my uncle really cares about my opinion or not," I sighed and faced Sting and Rogue.

"Right, I'll show you guys the way so let's go,"

"Mhm" Rogue nodded his head.

"Yeah, let's go already," Sting walked off as I lead the way to the fruit yard. You know what, after my experience with Natsu, this doesn't feel so bad after all.

_**Ola!**_

_**So yeah, this is the first chapter.**_

_**The second one would come out and I'll try to release it as soon as I can.**_

_**I'll see you on the next one!**_

_**Byesh! (~._.)~**_


	2. Chapter 2: A flower blooms

_**Hi everyone!**_

_**The second chapter is here and I just want to take a minute to thank the people who followed and favourited this story so much ^-^**_

_**Now onward to the story! Let's go! (~._.)~**_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I lead the way as calm as I could because the situation right now is REALLY awkward. Sting and Rogue would not say a word, Lector and Frosch were blabbering about fish and how nice it would feel if they had some right now. I tried to say something but all they did was give me one short reply. Dear father and mother, please help me. We already reached the fruit yard minutes later but there was no beast or monster to be seen. Maybe the beast was in hiding? We split ways and searched for it for a long time until Lector came running to our meeting point with haste,

"Sting-san! Sting-san! I found something!"

"You did? Great work Lector!" I smiled as I watched Sting rubbed Lector's head. Even someone as mean as Sting has a person or rather cat that he really cares about huh? We followed Lector further into the surrounding forest and came upon a cave. That's strange. All my life as a kid here, I have never heard or found any cave before.

"I found a cave Sting-san! Maybe the beast's there!"

"You're so smart Lector! No wonder you're my exceed!" Seriously, I only spent nearly half a day with Sting and I already couldn't stand him.

"Something's odd here,"

"What do you mean?" Sting turned around and gave me a questioning face.

"All my life as a child here, I have never seen this cave before,"

"Oh come on, maybe you missed this cave,"

"I don't know just be careful," Sting rolled his eyes and walked to the entrance of the cave with Rogue. Something is really wrong about this place and I have no idea how to put it. Before I could follow them, I felt a tug at my leg.

"Lucy-san?"

"Oh, yes Frosch?" I knelt and tried to keep in my temptation to hug or squeeze him.

"Frosch-san is tired. Can Lucy-san carry me?" Frosch held out his hands and I screamed inside at this sight of cuteness.

"Sure," I carried Frosch with one arm and caught a glance of Lector pouting.

"What's wrong Lector?"

"I-I'm tired too," I giggled at his shyness and carried him in my another arm. They are so cute! I could feel the fuzzyness of their fur on my skin and if they were my exceeds, I would squeeze them every single day. I walked slowly towards the cave as Sting and Rogue came out of there.

"There's nothing in here," Sting walked out in disappointment, proably because he wanted to fight it so bad.

"Maybe it just needs one good punch and then it might reveal something,"

"Sting, that doesn't make any sense," Like as if Rogue could read my mind, he said what I wanted to.

"Worth a try," Sting lighted up his hand and tried to punch the cave but his hand passed through it. I knew something was wrong. It was just a hologram formed by a lacrima. But why would there be hologram out here?

"It's a lacrima," Rogue knelt down and picked up a small blue piece and showed Sting. As if on cue, rustling in the bushes could be heard. We all prepared to fight and a gang of bandits popped out.

"Look boss. Mages," A bearded man stood up and was talking to a guy in a cowboy hat.

"And look's like the pretty one fell for our trap," The boss pulled out a device and pressed it. I stared in confusion until I realised that the floor under me exploded and I fell down last hearing Sting calling out my name. I screamed with the exceeds who were frantic and trying to get out of my grasp. I only stopped screaming when we landed on a rock platform and the exceeds were nearly passed out of fear. I panted and looked around at my surroundings. A pit. Oddly familiar. I picked up Lector and Frosch who was shivering in fear as I jumped onto different rock platforms until I reached one which had a shining thing on it. I took a closer look and immediately knew what it is. A diamond. Wait. A diamond? Of course! My family's diamond mine! Before my father died, he discovered the diamonds underground and made a diamond mine. Well, if this is a diamond mine, then there must be a way out of this place. I walked quickly through the mine but stopped as soon as I heard voices,

"Hurry, boss would be pissed off if we don't get these diamonds outta here," Boss? I leaned against the wall and took a peak. Dirty bearded men were loading up the diamonds in the cart. Bodies everywhere on the floor. Bodies? Could it be? That these men could be working for the bandits? I slowly backed away but tripped on a rock. My fall attracted the attention of the men and they quickly managed to find me,

"Well well, look what we have here,"

"She does have a nice body. What do you say we have a little fun for awhile boys?" The men gave me pervectic smiles as I stood up slowly and backed away.

"Lector, Frosch?" I whispered softy in their ears so the men won't hear me.

"Yes, Lucy-san?"

"I want you to go back to where we came from, fly back up and call Sting for help,"

"But we never flew-" Lector faced me with wary eyes as I tried to remain calm.

"Just go now," I placed them down as the men watched my every move. I moved to the front a little as Lector and Frosch hesitantly ran off.

"Catch the cats and the woman!" The most bulky one yelled and I interrupted their progress to chase after me by sweep kicking them before running off. Looks like the karate lessons I took weren't a waste after all. I ran as fast as I could right behind Lector and Frosch. My heart bumped continuously as I heard the sound of footsteps becoming louder. As soon we reached out of the mine, I turned around and held my new whip. Please work. The whip was still stiff nad I was not able to use it. The men surrounded me as Lector and Frosch were trying to use their wings from the rock platform we came from.

"Take her out!" The men took out their weapons and swung them at me. I dodged every attack successfully but I knew if I wanted to defeat them I had to use my whip, since I left my keys and bag back at my family's mansion.

"Come on! Is it that hard to take out a woman?! Go full force on her!" The attacks became faster causing me not to successfully dodged the attacks all the time. I took glance at Lector and Frosch, hoping that they would already know how to use their wings but they were gone?! I kicked one of the men away from me and thought they already called for help until I saw both of them in one of the men's arms. I fell to my knees out of exhaustion as he threw Lector and Frosch at me who were hardly conscious.

"Gahahahaha! Do you really think you could escape from us? You are just a weak woman! Gahahahaaha!" My eyes opened wide at the man's words. Weak... Natsu said that when he shouted at me. Weak huh? No. No! I'm not weak, and I will prove that today! I unhooked my whip and held it even tighter. How dare they hurt Lector and Frosch?! How dare they even try to steal from my family?! I'll show them! I'll show Natsu! I'll show Max! I'll show all those assholes who called me weak! I will not hide my feelings anymore! I will take no more! I clenched my fists as I felt a burning feeling in my right hand.

"Enough!" I shouted while swinging my whip at one of the men and the men was struck so hard that he fell of the floor and into the pit. The other men backed away as I scanned my whip. It's glowing...

_***Flashback***_

"It is one of the most strongest whips ever. To activate it, you just have to use it wisely, then it will extend and glow. It was said, when you use this to attack, it's like lightning strucking you. Once you activate it, you can use anytime,"

_***Back To Present***_

Lightning strucking the target huh? Well then, it's my turn. I piroutte in a circle, wheeling my whip around to those close to me. Those that were attacked either cried out in pain or spit out blood. I raised my whip and used it to grab one of the men who was trying to run away around his neck. I held my whip harder and my victim howled in agony as I yanked him back then threw him against the ground beside me. I took away my whip from his neck and realised that my whip burned his skin, and now you could see part of his muscles. Ew. I turned around and continued whipping with no hesitation. I did a low spin attack and my whip created a force that attacked my opponents, leaving blood and scars on their bodies as they fell backwards. I defeated them on my own. I walked towards the most bulky man and kicked his side,

"Listen, one of my workers came here and ran back to the manor screaming there was a beast. Do you have any idea why?" I placed my foot on his chest, pinning him down on the ground.

"My group...*cough cough*...we disguised as a beast and scared her away...*cough*...so no one would found out what we were doing" I smiled, pleased, and took away my foot. I went back to Lector and Frosch who thankfully was now conscious enough to stand and speak.

"You did it Lucy-san! You are strong! Just like Sting-san!" Lector cheered while Frosch gave his usual phrase.

"Frosch thinks so too!" I smiled softly and picked them up. I hugged them as soft as I could although I just want to squeeze the life out of them right now.

"Let's get outta here," I carried them and proceeded back into the diamond mine. It was pretty big plus I don't even know where's the exit. My legs were already tired and I swear if there was a bed right now, I would collapse on it. I was about to fall flat on the ground out of exhaustion when I saw a faint array of pink, orange and yellow. Light. I ran towards the light and fortunately found the exit. I looked up to the sky and realised it was already sunset. Hmm... I scanned the area and all I saw were trees. I searched the area for Sting and Rogue but all I found was a body of man. He looks like he was beaten up. Which means Sting and Rogue are close. I hurriedly continued searching and found them fighting a huge group of men. I hid behind a bush, as more men kept on coming out of the trees and adding to the group.

Sooner or later I'm sure Sting and Rogue are going to be outnumbered. I must do something but an individual caught my attention. It was the boss. He was using a lacrima. I sneaked closer and looked at the lacrima. No wonder there were so many men. He was calling reinforcements the whole time. That was when Sting and Rogue were caught by the men and their hands were held tightly behind their back while kneeling on the floor.

"Two dragon slayers on their knees! Gahahaha! What do you two gotta say before we take your lives," The boss walked towards Sting and pointed a dagger and his neck. No, I will not let him take his life. But, I gotta destroy his device too. Hmmm...

I unhooked my whip and pulled the device away from the boss,

"What the hell?!" I threw the device against the tree and it broke. I swung my whip and grabbed the boss' leg,

The boss looked down as I yanked him backwards into the forest, slamming him so hard against a tree that the bark broke. The men started getting tense and was in battle stance. I ran towards them and jumped near Sting and Rogue. I did continuous attacks which released the same force repeatedly. The men bled as Sting and Rogue got free and battled them alongside me. I curled my whip around a tree branch and pulled back. I released the pressure on the tree branch and was now up in the air. I grabbed my whip tighter, which somehow made my whip glow even brighter and generated electric around the end too. I did one big swing on the men as I was about to reach the land, causing the men to fall in agony and leaving cracks all over the ground. I landed on the ground and panted. They're defeated. I heaved a sigh in relief and turned around to find Sting standing close to me, REALLY CLOSE to me,

"W-what?" I felt my face heated up a little as Sting stares at me.

"Nothing, just checking something," Sting steps away and went to get Lector and I told them about the so called 'beast' being all fake and everything.

"Well, if it's fake then let's just collect the fruits and vegetables," Rogue walked off with Frosch and Lector leaving Sting and me. I took the fruit basket which was strangely on a tree branch and followed Rogue beside Sting. We collected the fruits and vegetables and quickly went back to my family's manor. I opened the door and was greeted once again by my uncle,

"Lucy! You're back-Oh my! You all look dirty and injured! Do you guys want to rest here first? It's going to be night time soon,"

"No need we'll just go home after you give Sting and Rogue their reward,"

"I see, at least let us treat your wounds first. Follow me," My uncle led us to separate rooms, one for Rogue and the exceeds and one for me and Sting as I told him about the 'beast'. The workers came in and helped us bandaged our wounds carefully and gently,

"Oh dear, we are at our last roll of bandage. I shall take more first," A middle-aged woman placed down the last roll of bandage on the table and went out with the other workers to fetch more. I gazed at the bandage and took it,

"You want me to fix you up first?" I sat back down on the bed and Sting stood up. He took the bandage away from me, voiceless, and lifted up my right leg. My face flushed with a colour of scarlet as I stammered,

"W-what a-are you d-doing?"

"Your leg, it's bleeding," I bit my lip and looked down, as I felt Sting's warm and tender touch on my leg. He wiped away the blood and bandaged my leg carefully.

"There,"

"D-don't y-you need bandages t-too?"

"Nah, mine's just bruises unlike yours," Sting sat down beside me as I squeeze my now torn jeans tightly. I felt my heart fluttered when Sting's arm accidentally came in contact in mine.

"Um, let's just go," I stood up and rushed out the room, feeling my blood rushing with embarassment.

"But the workers-"

"It's going to be night soon so it's better to hurry back home now," I tried my best to stay away from Sting because I swear I would faint anytime soon. Rogue was already at the door with a bag full of jewels while talking to my uncle.

"Lucy! I apologise that your visit had to turn into a dangerous one, but thank you for your services. Here is your bag and celestial keys. I assume these books are on the list about the items your mother and father liked?" I nodded my head and bade farewell to my uncle. I closed the door and walked slowly to the train station with Sting and Rogue. It was already dark out. Please tell me the last train to Magnolia would still be there. I hurriedly checked the time for the last train to Magnolia and it already departed. I facewalled on a pillar as hard as I could.

"What's wrong Lucy-san?" Frosch pulled onto my boot and I picked him up.

"Um, the last train to Magnolia had already departed...,"

"Then why don't you stay with your uncle?" Sting asked me as I recalled what happened the last time I stayed with my uncle.

_***Flashback***_

"Lucy, please dust all 150 shelves of books for me,"

"Lucy, mop all the three levels of floors,"

"Lucy, repaint the walls,"

"Lucy, sweep the floor,"

_***Back To Present***_

I sweat dropped as I recollected. All my uncle did was arrange some paperwork while I had to work all over the place.

"Uhh, how about no...The last time I did stayed with him, I felt like I was going to die of exhaustion...,"

"Why don't you stay with us?" I looked up at Rogue while Sting looked startled.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Mhm," I looked at Rogue then at Sting and back at Rogue. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt so relieved and happy. My eyes lighted up as I hugged Rogue and Sting tightly.

"Oh thank you thank you so much!"

"W-we c-can't b-breathe,"

"Oops, sorry. I've been working on my body recently," I let go of Sting and Rogue as they grasp for breath.

"Well, on the way back to our house we could at least get some packed food," I felt my stomach grumbled loudly as I blushed in embarassment. Rogue went to buy the train tickets as I stood silently with Sting. I bit my lip and felt something warm grabbed my wrist. I looked up and my face grew red,

"Come on Lucy, let's go," Sting pulled me by my wrist as I averted my gaze to the side, trying to not let Sting see the rosiness on my cheeks. He led me to Rogue as the train arrived. We entered the train and Sting and I had to seat separately from Rogue as the train was packed. I quietly sat down and poked Sting's arm,

"U-um, Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"Y-you're s-still holding my a-arm," Sting immediately released my arm and his face turned radish red.

"A-ah sorry," Sting and I instantly avoided contact with each other, and just looked to the front. I swore I could feel the silence in the air overtake the presence of the other passengers. Well this was awkward.

_**Sting's POV:**_

I stared down on the floor and tapped my finger. Did I really held her arm the whole time? It was just a friendly thing to do right? I mean, I even help her bandage her wound. Of course she didn't ask me to but I...UGH! What is wrong with me?! Why am I doing this?! Is it because...No. That's impossible. There's way more hotter and better chicks than her. But that doesn't explain what I did. So it must be true. Am I...am I in love with her? I took a quick glance at Lucy and she was looking out the window. No. It's definitely not true. I just hanged out with her for one day and this happened? Probably because I'm such an awesome and hot dude.

The train ride took awhile so I didn't really had much pain for my motion sickness. Lucy and I alighted the train and slowly went to the center of the town. Shops with neon lights flickered everywhere as all the 'cool' people roamed around,

"Wah, this place looks amazing!" Lucy's eyes lighted up like a chesire cat.

"It is. Let's get some food for the night and quickly go back to our house," I directed my attention to a certain store filled with jewellery.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up," Rogue gave me a confused face and shrugged. He walked away as Lucy stared at me for awhile and went off. Once they were gone, I quickly rushed to the jewellery store and was welcomed by a familiar face.

"Yo, Sting! What'cha doin' here?" I looked up and saw one of my guildmates.

"I should be asking you that dude,"

"I'm working for a quest. Says the owner was sick so I took over. Pretty nice reward for a boring ass job like this. So, what'cha looking for? A piece of diamond for a special someone eh?" My guildmate nudged me in my arm. I looked down and blushed slightly in embarassment.

"I'm just looking for something that you know, a person would remember me forever?" I fidgeted and could feel like as if the world was questioning me.

"Ohhh! I knew you had a special someone! Let's see what we got! Hmm, there it is! It's a limited one. An ice stone sterling silver heart diamond locket necklace. It even has a sweet ass sentence at the front that says "Always in my heart"," I took the necklace from him and scanned it. Looks pretty enough for Lucy.

"So ya getting this as a present or somethin'?"

"N-no! Just as a thank you gift," I held it gently as I remembered the times she helped me. No matter how mean I was, she helped me and Rogue. Plus, she saved me from the bandits...Pfft! Whatever! I could have cut all of their heads off myself if she didn't interfered!

"Ya gettin' this or what?"

"Yeah, I am," I passed my guildmate a large amount of jewels and he gave me the necklace in a dark blue box which was decorated with rinestones then placed into another black box that was sealed with a silver box.

"Here ya go bro. Make sure ya show me that sexy chick of yours eh?"

"Yea yea," I hid the silver box and left the store. I also received a message from my lacrima from Rogue that he was already at our house. Oh well. At least none of them saw me here. I walked back to our house and entered. Lucy and Rogue was already eating away and fortuantely, they didn't forgotten to buy food for me.

"Oh hey Sting! Where did you go?" Lucy waved at me while I sat down opposite from her.

"You know, somewhere," I ate away and Rogue and Lucy exchanged confused looks. Unlike Rogue and Lucy, I finished my food fast so we all finished together. I stood and proceeded to my room but was pulled back by Rogue.

"What's wrong with you?" Rogue asked me silently and I got the message.

"Nothing's wrong,"

"You've been acting weird recently,"

"I'm telling you, nothing's wrong,"

"Hmm...," Rogue glared at me for a few seconds then sighed.

"That's good then. Oh, and by the way, Lucy's sleeping with you tonight,"

"What?!" Lucy and I shouted at the same time and I grabbed Rogue by the shoulders.

"Why mine?"

"Because of this," Rogue entered his room and slammed the door simultaneously locking his room.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I stared at Sting who was clearly as uncomfortable as me. We both entered his room which was surprisingly big for a single person without saying a single word. Lector had already fallen asleep while Frosch was with Rogue. I sat on the edge of what looked like Sting's california king bed and placed my bag down. I rummaged through my bag and remembered. I don't have any pajamas. I couldn't even sleep in my current clothes. It was dirty and torn. Which means I had to sleep in my lingerie...But Sting's here! But I can't sleep like this. I sighed as I knew what was my final conclusion. I went in Sting's bathroom and took off my clothes. What makes the situation worse was that my lingerie was lacy. I hugged my breasts and felt hot at my cheeks. I breathed in deeply and looked at myself in the mirror.

Okay. I can do this. I stepped out of the bathroom slowly and turned around to find Sting staring at me with huge eyes,

"D-don't s-stare at m-me like that!"

"D-don't blame m-me. You're the only one w-wearing your underwear!"

"W-whatever!" I climbed onto Sting's bed and covered myself with the blanket. My cheeks were boiling hot and I faced my back at Sting. I quickly place his boster in between us, so we both won't invade each other's space.

"Don't try anything funny when I'm sleeping,"

"I won't, geez," I stared at the wall, trying to make myself sleep but I couldn't.

"Hey Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"What dish do you like best?" I turned to face Sting, who's face was partly covered by the boster.

"Why?"

"I was just wondering,"

"Well, I like sashimi,"Sashimi huh? Maybe I could make some for breakfast, with some other dishes.

"Hey Sting, is it okay-" I moved the boster and realised he had fallen slept. Such a gentleman he is. I placed back the boster and turned back to face the wall. Sashimi...

_***Time Skip***_

I woke up early in the morning and my plan for making breakfast was set. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I could still hear Sting snoring so this was the perfect time for me to start. I pushed myself up slowly but could only sit halfway up. I pushed myself harder but a strong force pulled me back to bed,

"What the-" I stopped when I realised Sting was hugging me. My face boiled up and my body froze. Why was Sting huggging me?! I did placed the boster. Sting must have threw on the floor when he was sleeping or something. I arched my back straight and tried to slither out of his grip, but all my movements did no progress as Sting pulled me closer to him. My face became reddish hue and I felt like my heart was about to jump out of my body. No. I must get out of this situation. Who knows Rogue could wake up any second? It would ruin the surprise. I waited for a chance when Sting started to fidget and quickly slide out of the his grip. I took my head pillow and pushed it towards Sting. Sting hugged it and I'm finally free. I sighed at the thought of Sting thinking that I was a pillow. What does he think I am?

I wore back my torn clothes from yesterday and quietly sneaked out of Sting's room. I checked on Rogue and gladly he was still asleep. I stepped into the living room and summoned Virgo and Loke,

"You called hime?"

"Yes, um, I was hoping if we could delay the so called trial? And if you could do me a favor?"

"Well, we could come back for you in the afternoon. So what do you need us to do Lucy? I could bring you to the beach if you want, and we'll both play in the water together-"

"Not in a million years Loke. I need both of you get ingredients for food that I'm going to cook later. Here's what I need," I told Virgo and Loke all the ingredients I needed and they went off. In the meantime, I went to take a fast shower. The moment I went back to the living room, Virgo and Loke were already there. And Loke was wearing an apron...

"Um Loke, what are you wearing?"

"An apron of course. I'm gonna make the food with you and maybe have some special moments with you-"

"Thanks but no thanks. I want to make a surprise for my friends. Frosch, Lector, Rogue and S-Sting," I stuttered when I mentioned Sting's name. What was wrong with me?

"They sound like guys. Could it be perhaps, you found a boyfriend which is not me?" Loke gave off this evil aura and I took a step away from him.

"N-no, none of them i-is my b-boyfriend,"

"That's great! So that means I have a chance to be Lucy's boyfriend-"

"Force gate closure," I closed both of Loke's and Virgo's gates and took the bags of ingredients. I stretched and cracked my knuckles. Time to start cooking.

_**Sting's POV:**_

That smell. What was that smell? It smells like...food? I opened my eyes to the divine smell of newly-cooked food. I got up and walked out of my room. Rogue looked like he just woke up too, his hair was all messed up. I rubbed my eyes and followed the scent. I walked towards the living room and saw a number of dishes on the table,

"Surprise!" Lucy shouted as Rogue and I exchanged confused looks.

"I wanted to thank you for letting me stay at your house so I made breakfast for you guys, although it is going to be 1pm soon. I made sashimi that consists of magura(tuna), sake(salmon), tai(sea bream), tako(octopus), amaebi(shrimp) and ikura(salmon roe). I also made some nigiri sushi and yakitori with tempura and miso soup. Oh, and shabu shabu too. It took me hours but I did it!" I looked at Lucy from top to bottom. Her hair was in a slight mess and her apron was dirty. Sashimi...I did told her that I liked sashimi. Did she made this for me?

"To think you would go through all this just to thank us. But I have question, why sashimi for breakfast?" Rogue and I sat down at the table while Lucy washed the pots.

"That's easy Rogue. Sting said he liked sashimi so I made some," I looked down and gripped my chopsticks tightly.

"She did this all for you," I heard Rogue whispered and I gave him a menacing glare. She didn't had to. She could have just thank us and went. But why did she did all this for me? Does she like me? Hah! Of course she would! I'm the Great Sting Eucliffe after all. Too bad for her because I'm not in love with her...I'm not right? I would be crazy if I did. She is a fairy! Well, that's what I think if you don't count all her hatred for Fairy Tail right now. Then the necklace...I'm just thanking her that's all. Just a friend. Right. Just a friend. But why did I buy the necklace for her if she's just a friend...UGH! I banged my head on the table, hoping I would somehow faint.

"Ah, Sting? Are you okay?" Rogue asked me as I raised my head slowly.

"Yup. Fine. I'm perfectly fine," I took my bowl of rice and began eating. I could feel Rogue stare at me for awhile then continued to eat. I took as much sashimi as I could with some shabu shabu and chowed down a lot of food. This taste awesome. If only Lucy could stay here forever...What the fuck am I thinking? What the hell is wrong with me? I banged my head on the table again, but I didn't faint. I stayed in that position for awhile and could hear Lucy and Rogue talking,

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He did that before when you were cleaning. Probably just sleepy,"

I sat back up again and finished my food. I qucikly went to wash the dishes while Rogue showered and Lucy helped me,

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Did...did you do this for me? Because I liked sashimi?" Lucy kept silent for awhile and her face was pinkish.

"I-I guess so,"

"T-Thank you f-for this," Lucy stared into my eyes. I drowned in her deep choclate eyes as she let out a bright, soft smile.

"Aww~ Sting likes my cooking~" Lucy jumped and hugged me from behind and I felt my face heat up.

"S-shut up!" I washed the dishes quickly and helped Lucy cleaned. Rogue came out of the shower and took over my place as I went back to my room. I quickly showered and took out the box with the necklace from my travelling bag. Should I give it to her now? She is going soon. I walked out of my room and approached Lucy who was taking off her apron. Rogue was not there so it gave me the perfect chance,

'Well, it was fun being with you and Rogue. I always thought you were cruel people who slayed their own dragons," My heart ached when lucy mentioned about the dragons.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to say that! It just came out of my mouth!" Lucy apologised to me continuously while I sweat dropped.

"It's okay. I'll open the door for you," I opened the house door and turned to Lucy.

"I guess, this is goodbye,"

"It is," Lucy replied while looking down.

"Um, before you go, I wanted to give you this," I gave Lucy the box as she stared at it, surprised.

"You could call this a surprise too. I also wanted to thank you, in a way, for helping me and being kind to me when I was, mean to you the whole time," I fidgeted as Lucy opened the box and the necklace case.

"Wow. I, I don't know what to say. It...It's beautiful," Lucy held out the necklace and goggled at it.

"Thank you for this...amazing gift,"

"You want me to help you wear it?" Lucy nodded her head silently and I took the necklace from her hands, accidentally brushing my fingers against hers. I bit my lip, trying to hold my feelings in. Lucy turned around and I carefully hook the end of the necklace around her neck.

"Thanks...for everything really. I...I have to go," Lucy looked at me with her topaz eyes.

"Yeah...you do," I stepped out of her way and she walked towards the door.

"One more thing," Lucy approached me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. My face turned scarlet as fire blossomed inside me.

"That's for being sweetheart," Lucy smiled cheekily as I returned back a smile, the one thing I thought I would never show to anyone except Rogue, Frosch and Lector.

"I hope I get to see you again sometime Sting,"

"Me too," I waved Lucy goodbye and she walked off. I watched her leave and finally came to a conclusion. I am in love with her. I closed the door ad turned around to find Rogue with a smirk on his face.

"Did you-"

"Yup. I saw everything," I proceeded to the entrance of my room while Rogue continued to stare at me.

"Sting?"

"What is it Rogue?"

"Don't fall in love with her if you can't face the conseqeunces,"

"I already did," I entered my room and lay in my bed. I hugged my pillow tightly as I smelled the scent of her that she left in my room. Chocolate and vanilla. To think that Lucy smelled sweet when she already is. I smiled to myself and looked out the window. Just like the necklace said, Lucy will always be in my heart.

_**Hey hey hey hey~**_

_**I am so sorry for this late chapter TT^TT**_

_**I've been so busy these few days, I am really sorry!**_

_**To be fair, I usually update my stories a week after the previous one for your info.**_

_**So I'll will continue with the third chapter so please stand by :D**_

_**Bye! (~._.)~**_


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful but painful love

_**Hey~~~**_

_**Third chapter here for you guys~**_

_**And thank you again for those who followed and favourited this story :D**_

_**You guys are awesome! XD**_

_**Let's get to it then! (~._.)~**_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I walked away from Sting and Rogue's apartment while holding the necklace that Sting gave me. It was really beautiful and looked like it was covered with diamonds. I wonder how much this cost? I opened and found a slot at the back. So it's a locket. What picture should I place there? I don't have any pictures of my parents or myself. Then, should I place a picture of Sting? I blushed hard when I realised what I had just said. But he was the one who gave me this. I gently placed the necklace inside my shirt. I can't let anyone know this. I walked towards the train and surprisingly saw Loke standing there,

"Loke? What are you doing here?"

"To pick you up of course. The trial is ready so I thought you wanted to get a head start,"

"Oh okay then. Where's the trial?"

"You will see for yourself," Loke grabbed my arm, and we transported to what I thought would be the Celestial Spirit World, but I landed on a rock platform. I looked around and Loke was gone. I stood up and all I saw were more rock platforms. There were sparkling stars and my surroundings was painted in a navy blue with a mix of black. Where am I? I took a step to the front and slipped a little. I quickly got my balance together and looked below me. There was nothing down there. The rock platform was floating, and it was moving slowly. Just what is this place?!

"Hime, are you ready?" My head spiked up and I looked around.

"Um, where am I? And where are you Virgo?"

"I am hidden and you are in another dimension hime. This is where you will start you trial. There are three stages in this trial. Pass every single trial and you will find a door out. We will show you the way to these stages by shooting meteorites. Follow the meteorites carefully but be careful, we might accidentally shoot them at you. All the best to you hime,"

"Hai!" I unhooked my whip to prepare. I jumped onto another rock platform and saw a meteorite. I followed it carefully and quickly. I jumped onto different rock platforms and the meteorite landed on a gigantic rock platform. I stopped jumping and scanned the area. Nothing there but the meteorite. I was about to jump until the rock platform I was standing on was destroyed by another meteorite. I screamed ad fell flat on the large rock platform,

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Sorry hime, it was accident,"

"Like hell it was!" I stood up and sighed. I dust off the dirt on my shirt like as if it would be less dirty when it was already torn. I approached the crashed meteorite slowly and my whip was already activated. I circled around it to check if there was anything but there was nothing. I swung my whip in the air and tried to slash the meteorite in half but it suddenly exploded, causing me to be thrown backwards. I fell off the platform and hanged on the edge. I used my strength to climb back up and grasp for breath while kneeling down. I felt a shadow covering me and I looked up to find Natsu. Natsu? What was he doing here? My eyes widened as Natsu's hand lighted up with fire and I dodged to the left. I stood up and realised that I was fighting Fairy Tail. Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Wendy. Why were they here? They must be illusions. So be it. I stood my ground as I prepared for battle. Okay. I can do this.

Gray created an ice tiger and I leaped up and I swung my whip on it,

"Demolition!" My whip released four purple brutal slashes which immediately broke the tiger into fragments. Whoa. When did I learnt that move? And what did I say when I attacked? I looked at my whip and it was glowing more brighter than usual. Maybe this is why the whip is one of the most powerful. It comes with skills for the user to operate. I held the whip tighter and dashed towards Gray and Juvia.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia launches multiple water blades at me as I speedily dodged a few and counter attacked the rest.

"Ice Make: Impact!" An enormous ice hammer appeared above and I sidestepped, giving me an opportunity to attack.

"Lightning Whip!" My whip generated with lightning circulating around my whip blade. I jumped behind them and whipped them, at the same time smashing the ground which produced streaks of lightning. Juvia and Gray fell backwards and I landed safely.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" My body was scorched as Wendy tried to attack next, but I can't give up.

"Hook and Sinker!" I swung my whip and the blade hooked at Wendy's leg. I pulled her towards me and slammed her at Natsu.

"Sadist's Choice!" I striked the ground just right in front of Juvia and Gray's which released a force that targeted their heads, afflicting in a knocked-out state. I then destroyed the part of the platform they were on. Juvia and Gray fell and their bodies disappeared into thin air. Two down, two more to go. I turned around and was almost blasted off the platform but I managed to catch my landing. I looked up and Natsu and Wendy were in their battle stance. I wiped off the sweat on my head and clutched my whip tighter.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" I avoided Natsu's attack and grabbed his arm with my whip, swinging him almost off the platform.

"Claw of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy's attack successfully landed on me. Argh. How could I have forgotten? They're dragon slayers. Right, if I can't attack them, then I'll just do it the other way. I stood up and placed myself in between Natsu and Wendy. Wait for it...

"Sword Horn of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu lights up his entire body with fire and charged towards me with high speed.

"Crushing Fang of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy dashed towards me. I jumped into the air which made Natsu and Wendy attacked each other. They both flew backwards and were not stable yet. This is my chance.

"Brutal Scourge!" I whipped the platform with a powerful plasma attack which shattered the platform into bits. I swiftly jumped on another small rock platform and watched Natsu and Wendy screamed as they fell. They soon disappeared into thin air like Gray and Juvia and I hooked my whip back to my belt. I sighed and stared into space,

"I'm sorry Fairy Tail, even if you are illusions,"

"You really have a kind heart Lucy," I stopped daydreaming and looked out for another meteorite as Loke spoke.

"Thank you. Now, where's the meteorite for the second stage?"

"It's coming. Plus, the second stage is a special one. Several meteorites will be sent and you will have to destroy the right one where you will find a piece of ruby. Be careful though, there are fake rubies. Once you feel you have the real ruby, just call us using your mind. But, when the meteorites are sent, you will see names of the people involved in your life on it by using this. Hold out your hand," I held out my left hand and a device suddenly appeared on it.

"What's this?"

"It's a special lacrima device. Just attach it to one of your ears and it will activate by itself. With this, you will be able to see the names from afar. So it will not trouble that much. Just follow your heart and you find the right one. Although there is a limted distance to how far you see the names from, you should be fine. And I know you would pick the meteorite with my name right Lucy?"

"In your dreams Loke,"

"Oh how sad. I'll just wait until you allow me to be your boyfriend then. Good luck Lucy,"

"Thanks," I attached the device to my left ear and a small screen appeared in front of my left eye. I looked up and searched for meteorites. There isn't any yet. Maybe I should explore. I leaped from platform to platform, looking for one that was at least not small. I then landed on a really small platform which was only a few centimetres bigger from my feet. I bent my legs and tried to jump on another platform but could only grip the edge. I hanged on it and heard a loud noise. What was that? I squinted my eyes and saw a number of meteorites shooting from different directions. It was followed by an impact which shook the entire dimension, making me slip. I hastily grabbed the bottom of the rock platform which was slightly spiky. Dammit. There weren't any rock platforms beneath me either. I reached out my hand to hold the edge but it was too far.

I even had to move my body alot due to the amount of meteorites shooting at my body. I directed my attention to the meteorites and read every name. Erza, Gray, Levy, Wendy. So many of them were Fairy Tail members but I knew my heart doesn't want to follow them. Another impact occured and this time I did lose my grasp. I screamed as I fell into the endless pit. My eyes then felt this hot and burning feeling and I covered my face. I took a peek and saw a meteorite heading in my direction fast. An idea came to my head and I unhooked my whip. I swung it at the meteorite and the blade wrapped around it. The meteorite pierced through the air and I desperately held onto my whip. The meteorite was really rapid and I pulled myself closer. I placed my left hand on the meteorite, only to feel an amount of pain shot through my veins.

I used my right hand to see where I was heading and realised that I was about to crash onto a rock platform. The meteorite dug itself into the platform as I fell and landed just right before the edge. I shakily stood up and examined my left hand. I touched it and winced in pain. I need bandages. But where could I get some? I'm in another dimension for Fiore's sake. I looked at my shirt that were now torn. Maybe I could use it. I torn off a piece of fabric from my shirt and wrapped it around my left hand. I tucked in the end and walked towards the meteorite. I took back my whip and scanned for the name. Loke. I should have known. I sighed and jumped off onto another rock platform. I squinted my eyes as another meteorite was nearing. Hmm... I have another great idea. As soon as the meteorite was close to me, I wrapped the whip blade around it and I was off. I checked the meteorite and the name that appeared was Natsu.

No. I must take another meteorite. I know that I used to like Natsu as a close friend. Well, actually more than a friend. I loved him. However, Loke told me to follow my heart. And my heart yearns for another. I scanned the area for other meteorites and spotted one. I examined the name and smiled to myself. I released my whip from Natsu's meteorite and darted downwards. I swung my whip and hitched a ride on the incoming meteorite. I leaped off safely and landed on a large rock platform as the meteorite crashed. I proceeded off to the meteorite and wanted to caress it so badly. His name was still on the screen as I hesitantly whipped the meteorite open. The meteorite cracked open and a ruby dropped out of it. I picked it up and contacted Loke through my mind,

"Loke?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"I found the ruby,"

"So you think that is the real ruby?"

"Yes,"

"And what was the name of the person on the meteorite when you found this ruby?"

"Sting," I hugged the ruby tightly on my chest and recalled the times I spent with Sting.

"Aww, I was hoping for it to be my name, but it is your heart's desire in the first place. Now are you ready for your final stage?"

"Hai!"

"Your last stage objective is to defeat your opponent, just like your first stage. We will send a meteorite so you could reach to your destination quickly. Please succeed Lucy,"

"I will," I looked out for the meteorite and noticed it, but the meteorite was faster than the ones before. I hurriedly jumped onto different rock platforms and chased after it. I could feel myself losing my breath, but this was the final stage. I tried to run as fast as I could but the meteorite was over my limit. I panted and looked at the direction the meteorite was heading. Wait a second. Loke said it was just like my first stage. So that means the meteorite should explode too. I went in the same direction as the meteorite and saw smoke. The meteorite must be there. I followed the smell of the smoke and found the meteorite on a very gigantic rock platform. Maybe my opponents would be really strong. I sprung into the air and stumbled as I landed on the platform. I quickly recovered from my fall and covered my face when the meteorite exploded. Alright. Time for the final battle. I unhooked my whip and extended it even longer. The smoke soon disappeared and revealed my opponents.

My eyes widened in disbelief as I stood frozen at my position. Sting? And Rogue? No I couldn't. I can't do that. Rogue is now my friend and Sting is...Sting is my beloved. Even if I was threatened to be killed if I don't defeat Sting and Rogue, I could never bring myself to do that,

"Roar of the White Dragon!"

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!"

I snapped back to reality when the twin dragons' attack pierced my body, flinging me off the platform and slamming me through several other rock platforms. I swung my whip and hanged on to it as the blade secured around the bottom of a small rock platform. My whole body was in horrendous pain and I coughed out a little blood. I already suffered alot of injuries from the previous stages and my wounds from my uncle's quest have not properly healed. I tried to pull myself up but my energy level was low. I heard footsteps and looked up. Sting and Rogue were on different rock platforms and were preparing to attack me. I released my whip blade and leaped to another platform,

"Loke,"

"Yes Lucy?"

"I won't do it. I would not fight and injure Sting and Rogue, even if they are not real,"

"Lucy, you do know you would fail the trial if you don't-"

"Fail if I must, but I will not continue this battle,"

"Very well Lucy," A door appeared out of nowhere and Sting and Rogue disappeared. I jumped towards the door and pushed it open. A bright light shone into my eyes, making me cover half of my face. I was greeted by Virgo and Loke who were standing in front of the Celestial Spirit King.

"Congratulations hime, you pass the trial,"

"But Loke said-"

"I lied. And congratulations too Lucy, plus the Celestial Spirit King wants to speak to you privately,"

"Thank you guys," I hugged Loke and Virgo and let go.

"Perhaps you would like a longer hug Lucy-"

"Bye Loke, and Virgo," Loke and Virgo went off and I walked towards the Celestial Spirit King.

"Nice to see you again, Celestial Spirit King,"

"You too, old friend. I have been watching you since the start of this trial, and you do deserve to pass,"

"Thank you Celestial Spirit King. Um, just a question. What do the stages of this trial mean?"

"Very well. During the first stage, the purpose of you fighting Fairy Tail was to show mercy and compassion and you successfully did it, even after the incident in Fairy Tail. The second stage was to know what your heart truthfully desire and the ruby you found was the real one. And finally, the third stage, you fought for what your heart felt which shows you really have a gold heart,"

"Oh,"

"The reason we asked you to take this trial is to find out if you were the right one,"

"I don't get it. The right one for what?"

"The right one to possess an ancient magic. Angel magic,"

"Angel magic?"

"It is a powerful type of magic. Not only could you enhance your teammates abilities, heal them or support, you could also assault your opponents with devastating attacks and vicious torture. With this magic, the Celestial Spirits will have more effect when battling too. Alongside the magic, you would have an angelic bow for combat which you could use when you have low magic power since your weapon skills would only consume a little of your magic. Sagitarrius could help you with your aim. Are you ready to achieve this magic Lucy?"

"Hai Celestial Spirit King!"

"Then let the ritual begin!" Magic circles appeared everywhere on the ground. The Celestial Spirit King watched me as the whole place started shaking. Sparkles circulated around me and I began to levitate in the air. Two magic cicles each materialize below me and above me. I felt my heart was on fire and I floated higher. I suddenly felt like something exploded in my body as a bright ray of light shone on me. The whole place was blinded with light and I shut my eyes tight.

"Ritual end!" All of the lights and magic circles disappeared and I gracefully landed softly on the ground. I don't know why, but I could have sworn that when I was landing, it was like I had angel wings.

"The ritual has ended. You can use your angel magic now but to help you, we have a magic book," A white decorated with gold designs book appeared in my hands. It wasn't too thick or too thin and I opened it. The magic book had a variety of spells. From offense to defense and even enchancement spells.

"This book contains the spells you could learn and use during quest and battles. If I'm not wrong, there are more books in the Magic Library that you mages have. You can summon your bow anytime you want and if you look at yourself in a mirror, you would realise that you look different," The Celestial Spirit King snapped his fingers and a human-sized mirror appeared in front of me. I studied myself in the mirror and he was right. White with gold complex and ornate tattoos embellished my body from my collar bone to my shoulders. The tattoos then continued down my chest and back and stopped at the right side of my stomach. My whole left arm was covered with the tattoos unlike my right arm which ended above my elbows. Woah. My hairstyle was not the choppy bangs and spiky hair anymore. My hair was wavy and my fringe was side-swept to the left.

"In the meantime, would you like to train here Lucy?"

"Yes and thank you Celestial Spirit King!"

"Your welcome, old friend. Virgo would help you from now on,"

"Hime, let's go," I grabbed Virgo's hand and we transported to another dimension again. This time, the area was huge and there were training dummies here too. Maybe this is where the spirits train.

"Anything else hime?"

"If it's not too troubling, could you get some clothes for me? My current ones are really torn and dirty,"

"Alright hime," My clothes turned golden and changed into Celestial clothes. I had a collar which was strapped to my dress, leaving a huge gap in between which revealed my bust and chest. The bodice of my dress was white and adorned with beautiful golden compositions. The dress was tight-fitted at my abdomen and the bottom was silky and had ruffles at the end. The dress wasn't that long or short and my high-heeled boots were knee-length, also having similar designs with my dress. I had fingerless gloves on but my right one was longer than my left one.

"Oh thank you so much Virgo! So I can just start training?"

"Yes hime. If you want to stop, just contact me,"

"Alrighty then!"

"So no punishment hime?"

"No punishments Virgo," I sweat dropped and started to wonder why Virgo liked punishments so muh.

"Very well hime. See you again," I waved Virgo farewell and stood in front of the training dummies. Let's get it started.

_*****__**Time Skip***_

_**Sting's POV:**_

I wandered off with Rogue in Magnolia right after we finished our mission. It was going to be night soon, and we wouldn't still be here if the stupid people who asked for help in the quest weren't lazy ass pigs,

"Ugh, why do we have to book a hotel?"

"Because by the time we reached our house, it would be really late. And we wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't destroy the houses of those people, resulting us to clean the place up," Rogue gave me a menacingly glare and I flinched.

"They could have cleaned it up themselves," I muttered under my breath. Rogue and I were heading off to a shop to get some grub because we didn't eat anything the whole day. God I miss Lucy's cooking. Her sashimi made me feel like as if I was eating in heaven. Maybe she was an angel. That sounds like a nice nickname for her too since she kept calling me Stingy-bee. I hate that name but as long as Lucy was happy, than I'm fine with it. Besides, I took this quest because it was in Magnolia. I thought I would have gotten a chance to meet her but I haven't seen at all. Rogue could have probably known my motive since he heard us talking to each other and saw Lucy kissing me cheek...I mentally hit my head against the wall, trying to forget about it. Not now. I shouldn't be thinking about it now.

I sighed and went off to order my food. Rogue and I waited for awhile and was about to went off when I heard a familiar voice calling my name,

"Sting?" I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face the gorgeous blonde. Wow. Lucy looks so beautiful.

"Lucy? You look, different,"

"Why do you like it?" Lucy flipped her hair and flashed her eyes. I could feel a nosebleed coming soon. I just want to grab her and kiss her on her sweet lips so bad!

"Why? Did you change your style to impress me?"

"Maybe~" Lucy gave me an innocent look as I fell for her angelic face.

"Sting! Hurry up and we won't-" Rogue hit me in the back and stared at Lucy.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Rogue questioned Lucy and gave me a glare. I don't know what he was thinking, but I'm pretty sure Rogue thinks I have something to do with this.

"Oh I was just training. What about you guys?" I examined Lucy from top to bottom. She seriously looks like an angel. The silky dress, her wavy hair and those weird tattoos on her body. I wouldn't be surprised if Lucy suddenly grew out angel wings.

"We were on a quest and had nowhere to stay, so we were about to book a hotel room," I answered and continued gazing at her breathtaking charm.

"Book a hotel? My house is nearby you know, so maybe you guys wanna stay at my place for a day? I still have to return the favor when you guys took care of me at yours,"

"U-Um, I-I-We! We would-" I stuttered as I remembered the time when I gave her that necklace. Lucy was still wearing it though, which relieves me.

"I think what Sting was trying to say is that we would be delighted to," Rogue gave me the you-are-such-an-idiot face and I looked down in embarassment.

"Great! I'll show you the way!" Lucy giggled and I could have sworn that her tattoos glowed a little. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, but Lucy took both Rogue's arm and mine and went off. Lector and Frosch had to run after us though. I averted my sight to the side and smirked to myself. Oh Lucy. What have you done to me?

_**Minerva's POV:**_

I stood silently in the shadows and watched Sting and Rogue. So this is what they were doing the whole time. Father must know about this. I walked further into the alley and teleported back to Sabertooth which used up alot of magic power. I proceeded to the main area and greeted my father,

"Father," I placed my hand on my chest and bowed down.

"Minerva, so what's the report?"

"Father, it seems Sting and Rogue had just finished their mission. They were talking about an incident that made them finished late during the quest, and currently were planning to stay at an ex-fairy's house, Lucy Heartiflia,"

"No guild member of mine are going to stay at a fairy's house, even an ex-fairy's house!"

"Father, maybe it's not so bad,"

"What did you say you brat?" My father scowled at me and I took a step away from him.

"Before I followed Sting and Rogue, I followed the ex-fairy. She is strong one and we could make her a member of Sabertooth-" My father stomped towards me and grabbed my neck so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Are you trying to defy you witless wretch?!"

"N-no. I-It j-just that...s-she l-learnt ancient magic," My father dropped me to the ground and I grasped for breath.

"Ancient magic you say? The last time I saw her was when you beat her up during the Grand Magic Games," My father sat back down as I stared at the ground while clenching my fist. No, it was Father's orders. I shouldn't feel bad for that girl.

"It's called Angel magic. I remembered reading about it once in the Magic Library. It could only be obtained by a really rare amount of Celestial Spirit Mages. With her power, we would unstoppable. As so you want the guild to be," I muttered my last sentence and stood up while rubbing my neck.

"Ancient magic or not, no fairies are allowed here! Now stop saying useless nonsense and go pack your stuff. I order you and your selected teammates to track Sting and Rogue down. Bring them back here. And I don't care if you have to kill them or not,"

"Kill them? But their Sabertooth members-"

"You are such a thoughtless fool! How dare you disobey me?! Do you want me to punish you again?!"

"N-no Father,"

"Now be useful for once and go get ready for your next mission!"

"Yes Father," I trudged towards the door but stopped in my tracks when I remembered something important.

"Before I go Father,"

"What other balderdash do you have?!"

"Do you remember what day it is?" I asked my father softly while fidgeting.

"Why? Is there something planned today? If there is, just cancel it,"

"There is something planned today but it's important,"

"Is it really that important in the first place? What is this so called major event? Just spit it out already!"

"T-Today is m-my birth-"

"We are here Master Jiemma," I was interrupted by that stupid Orga.

"Very well, I shall tell you the details in the meantime. Anything else you want to add Minerva?" My father's glower sent shivers down my spine and I knew what he expected me to do.

"No Father,"

"Good, go and get your stuff ready," I bit my lip and walked past Orga and Rufus while cursing at Orga.

"You asshole," I frowned at Orga and he gave me the what-the-fuck-did-I-do face. I pushed open the door and barged into my room. That bastard Orga. I was only a second away from telling my father. I punched the wall, leaving a few cracks on it. I sighed and sat on my bed. I'm not gonna cry. Not over this. It's just like what father said. Crying is for the weak. Isn't he right? I took out my bag from under the bed, taking out all the unnecessary contents. I grabbed a few pieces of clothing and stuffed them into my bag. Right, what else do I need? I picked up a picture of my mom and I when I was still a young child. The last time I brought this during a mission, my father found out and he punished me by locking me in my room for a whole week with no food or water.

I placed the picture back on my drawer and caressed it. At least I have my mom's charm bracelet. I gripped the slit of my dress tightly as I remembered what really happened. My father thought he could get away, telling me that my mom ran away because she didn't wanted a child but I saw the truth. Whenever my father punishes me when I was a kid, my mom would secretly comfort me and for once I would feel love. Then when my mom was caught privately making food for me by my father, he killed her as punishment. I saw it when I snucked out of my room. Yet, my father dares to talk bullshit about my mom. I want to kill him so bad but I can't. Not because he's my father and all but because...I'm afraid.

All those years of cruel treatment, I wouldn't even dare to lay a single spect of dust on my father. I released my grip and picked up my journal. Every day, I would write down aspects of my life that happened which mostly end in pain. I opened my journal and checked where I left off. I didn't finish. That's impossible. I always complete my sentences. I read the last few sentences to see why I didn't finish,

_" Father punished me again when I didn't listen to him about the mission. Once again, he locked me in my room, but this time, he placed me in a cell like as if I'm some sort of wild animal that refuses to be tamed. I would weep silently, because if my father heard me, he would pull me out by my hair and asked some of the guild members to torture me. The last time that happened, I was nearly killed, as the attacks wouldn't stop, and I was left to bleed on my own. The only person who seems to care was Rufus. When my father asked him to punish me, he didn't do anything except watched me cry in pain, comforting me at the same time like what my mother would do. Why was Father so cruel? Was I even supposed to be born? People usually say that parents would scold and do harsh things to you because they care. I thought maybe it was true. But Father has been doing this ever since I was a child. Did he really care? If he actually care, why must he do it in a vicious and agonizing way? Then I tried to figure out the reason why Father was caring about me in a brutal way because..."_

I closed the book and took in a deep breath. No wonder I didn't finish. I never really knew why my father was treating me this way. He didn't even remember what day it was today. Mom always remembers unlike him. I placed it softly in my bag, covering it with my clothes so no one would find out. I grabbed my bag and heard a knock on the door. Please don't tell me my father was there, or that he was punishing me for not packing quick enough. I hesitantly clicked opened the door and much to my surprise, Rufus was standing. I blushed slightly, standing in front of the mysterious gentleman,

"Greetings M'lady,"

"Hello Rufus. Did my father sent you?"

"Yes. He said you were taking a long time packing your belongings and wants me to punish you," I gritted my teeth secretly and answered Rufus silently.

"Go ahead then. I'm waiting for another span of torment,"

"I would not do such savage thing M'lady. I just came here to pick you up," I widened my eyes at Rufus' words. So Rufus really does care...

"Right, let's hurry then. Do not want to keep Orga waiting," I closed my room door and locked it. I know my father would try to go in so I implanted a magical lock on it, and only I know the way to open it.

"About Orga, I humbly apologize for his foolish act. I knew what you were going to tell your father and he rudely interrupted. And here," Rufus handed out to me a cupcake. I examined and realised that it was my favourite cupcake. A red velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting.

"You...How did you know...?"

"I have my ways. Like you said before, we better hurry downstairs. Orga is a rather impatient one. Oh and happy birthday M'lady," Rufus walked out of my sight as I stood frozen. Rufus...How does he know all this...? I took a small bite and cherished its sweet flavour. I licked my lips and could feel my eyes getting wet. Tastes just like how my mother used to make during my birthday. I wiped away my broken tears and hurriedly chase after Rufus. I have to thank him. I ran outside the guild and found Rufus who was calm as always with Orga who was clearly pissed off.

"You're here already. Finally let's go," Orga left Rufus and I behind as we both followed him slowly.

"Rufus?" I calld Rufus' name out from earshot.

"Yes M'lady,"

"Thank you...for everything,"

"It's my greatest pleasure M'lady," I smiled softly to myself and felt something that I thought I would never feel ever again. Just like my mother, Rufus showed love to me.

_**Hey guys!**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter and it might start getting confusing for you but bare with me okay? ~.~**_

_**I'll see you guys in the next chapter~**_

_**Bye bye! (~._.)~**_


	4. Chapter 4: A red rose

_**Heya guys.**_

_**Before you get angry at me for how late this chapter is, I want to apologise to everyone HUGELY**_

_**I'll explain why this chapter was really late at the end but for now, enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Let's go. (~._.)~**_

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I walked in between Sting and Rogue as I lead them the way to my apartment. It is not that spacious, but I hope they won't be bothered by it. Besides, I bought two new matresses and placed them under my bed. I thought maybe the next time Gray and Natsu wanted to invade my personal space and crash in, they could at least feel comfortable. But that isn't going to happen in a million years now. I took a few glances at Sting and Rogue and suddenly felt like something was definitely gonna go wrong. After my uncle's quest with the diamond mine incident, and the training with the meteorites nearly killing me, things weren't going as smoothly,

"So, you were training?" I collected my thoughts and paid attention to Sting.

"Yeah, I even learnt a new type of magic,"

"You did?" Rogue asked me while raising his eyebrow.

"Yup, it's called Angel magic. The Celestial Spirit King made me go through a trial which determined that I was able to sustain and obtain that power,"

"That explains why you look like an angel today," Sting murmured to himself but I managed to catch what he said.

"Aww~ Stingy-bee thinks I look like an angel~," I hugged Sting tightly and made sure he couldn't get out of it.

"I-I d-didn't say that!"

"Yes you did! I heard you!"

"Whatever! S-Stop hugging m-me!"

"I thought you love hugs,"

"What makes you think that?!"

"You hugged me when we were sleeping in your bed at your apartment," I looked up at Sting who's face was pinkish red, and Rogue was laughing quietly.

"Damn you Lucy...," I giggled and released my grip on Sting.

"Don't act like you don't like it Stingy-bee~," I laughed to myself as Sting tried to hide his embarassment. He looked so adorable when he was blushing.

"Well, we're here," I turned the door knob slightly but was stopped by Sting who grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his chest. I felt his heart beat and my face took on a bright pink hue.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Someone's here," Sting answered me while Rogue sniffed the air.

"Sting's right, but it smells like there is more than one though," More than one? I knew something bad was going to happen. Fairy Tail must have realised that I was gone and was searching for me. Never thought that they would actually care after what they did to me.

"Fairy Tail...," I mumbled loud enough for Sting and Rogue to hear.

"Fairy Tail?"

"They must be looking for me after I left because of them," I stood up straight and took in a deep breath.

"You left Fairy Tail?" Sting questioned me and I caught a hint of sympathy in his face. And I thought he was a douchebag at first, not until he gave me the necklace and acted all cute and hot- Woah. Did I just call Sting hot? Focus Lucy. Fairy Tail is in your house and you have to think of a way to get rid of them.

"In a way. I didn't left legally yet but I already erased the insignia on my own by doing something to it...so does that count?" I scratched my head and Sting and Rogue looked at each other. I sighed and knew that sooner or later I have to tell both of them.

"Look, in all honesty, I don't care about them anymore. If they want to treat their nakama like trash, then that's fine by me. I don't mind if they hate me now for hanging out with you guys, although I understand if you guys don't want to do this," I looked down and kicked the ground.

"I don't actually mind and Rogue-"

"I don't mind either," I gazed into their eyes and smiled brightly.

"Great! Let's go then!" As much as I sound fine, I'm not. I'm pretty anxious about what was going to happen. What if they try to hurt Rogue and Sting? I can't let that happen! I must be strong and prove to them that I'm not that weakling they think I was. I walked towards the door but it burst opened, revealing the familiar faces.

"Maybe we should check another place-Lucy!" Levy ran and hugged me so tight that I couldn't breathe.

"Lucy-san's here?" Wendy came running out and cried when she saw me. I wiggled out of Levy's hug and adjusted my balance.

"Lucy!" Erza was the next one who rushed out to greet me, followed by Gray, Gajeel and Natsu...Why must he be here?! Don't tell me, he finally got a brain and realised what he had done. Well it's too late now for that idiot.

"Lucy, we were worried sick about you! Where did you go? You look different as well- Sabertooth!" Erza walked backwards and requipped into her heaven's wheel armor. My ex-guildmates got ready in their battle stance and so did Sting and Rogue.

"Lucy, walk away slowly away from them," Gray's hands lighted up and he prepared to launch an attack.

"W-wait! They a-are not h-hurting me-"

"What are you doing with Lucy, Sabertooth?! Probably to torture and torment her!" Erza summoned a large amount of swords and it surrounded her.

"We would do no such thing!" Sting stood closer to me, so close I could feel his hot breath on the temple of my head. My heart skipped a beat when his toned body stroked against mine.

"Says the person who killed the very dragon who cared and taught him magic," Gajeel retaliated, disgusted at the same time.

"Why you-" I stopped Sting from attacking Gajeel by clutching his arm back. I stole a glimpse at Rogue who was as infuriated as Sting.

"Lucy! Go now! We will protect you-"

"No," I interrupted Erza which shocked myself as well.

"Listen to me Lucy! They will hurt you!"

"No they won't!"

"Do you even remember what Minerva did to you during the Grand Magic Games?! She nearly killed you! They would probably do the same thing to you-"

"Oh yeah?! Then maybe you guys should have thought about that when you did that to my soul!" I snapped back at Gray who was taken back. Wow. I never knew I could get pissed off like that.

"Lucy...," Levy tried to approach me but I took a step back and tighten my grasp on Sting's arm.

"Lucy, can we talk about this privately?" I released Sting's arm and whispered to Rogue and Sting.

"Could you guys please go in my apartment? I'll handle this," Rogue nodded and went in my aparment with Frosch and Lector on his trail, leaving me and Sting together.

"Sting you-"

"I'm not leaving you here," Sting held my hands tightly, making a shade of crimson colour my complexion.

"Sting please, I can handle this. I promise you, nothing bad will happen," I tried to reassure Sting yet it didn't work.

"How can you be so sure? You already said that they hurt you emotionally, and they could do that again, maybe even physically," I widened my eyes at Sting's words. I never knew he cared about me that much.

"Sting if you stay out here, they could attack you when I'm not looking or something. I don't want you to get injured because of me,"

"Lucy-"

"Please," I stared softly into his deep sapphire eyes, striking me with his luminous and piercing orbs. Sting bit his lip then sighed.

"Be careful Lucy," I nodded my head as I watched him walked into aparment. I could feel Fairy Tail glaring at him and Sting doing the same. As soon as Sting was out of sight, the whole Fairy Tail team flipped out at me.

"What do you think you're doing Lucy?! You can't trust them!" Gray shouted at me, clearly ticked off already.

"And why can't I?" I gave him a cold stare and crossed my arms.

"Lucy, this is not like you. You were kind-hearted, gentle and always cares for her nakama, even if they hurt her," Levy's eyes saddened as I responded.

"The same Lucy is here. The only difference is that the same Lucy was stabbed in the back by her own friends,"

"Lucy we're sorry for what had happened. And speaking of apologising," Erza grabbed Natsu by the collar and threw him to the front. Natsu stumbled and wouldn't even look at me in the eye.

"Lucy...I just wanna say I'm sorry. The whole Grand Magic Games thing got into my head that I forgotten how to treat my nakama right. I never meant what I said that day. I was upset that the stupid blonde bastard Sting beat me. Could you forgive me and return back to Fairy Tail with us?" Natsu held out his hand and the rest gave worried looks. Natsu did hurt me alot, but I don't want to have any enemies. It would be hard to forget though.

"I forgive you, but I'm not coming back to Fairy Tail,"

"What?" Natsu tumbled backwards a little, probably shocked at my answer.

"Lucy, we understand that what Natsu did tore you apart but to leave Fairy Tail like that-"

"It's not how you think Erza. After what happened with Natsu, I went back to my family manor and on my way I met Sting and Rogue. Yes, they may be threatening to you guys, but they're really different. They cheered me up and helped me when no one was there for me. I understand if you hate them, although I would have to disagree with you. Sting and Rogue are one of the most caring, funniest and kindest people I have ever met. It's not because of them that I don't want to return to Fairy Tail. What Natsu said that day was right. I was weak and always needed someone to save me. That's why I'm leaving. To become a much more powerful and stronger mage. I will return for visits however in the meantime, I would be somewhere else. I hope you understand,"

"If that's what you want and we do understand. We won't force you to change your decision. No matter, please remember that we will always be here for you," Erza sniffed a little as Levy and Wendy were already crying their hearts out.

"I will and tomorrow will officially be my last day as a guild member of Fairy Tail. I'll see you guys by then,"

"We will to," Gray puffed his chest and tried to suck back his tears.

"See you guys tomorrow," I waved sadly at Fairy Tail while they walked away slowly. I sighed and went in my apartment. I placed my bag into my drawer and turned to Rogue and Sting.

"Sorry if that took long plus my apartment isn't that big. You two don't mind sleeping on the floor right? I do have extra matresses,"

"It's okay, don't pressure yourself. You don't mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Not at all. Just make yourselves at home," Rogue nodded his head and went in the bathroom with Frosch. Lector had already fallen asleep on my table so I better not disturb him. I sat down on my bed and found a pouting Sting in front of me.

"What?"

"You're not hurt are you? Did Natsu touch you or anything?" Sting started examining my body, he lifted my limbs and made sure there were no injuries caused by Fairy Tail. A sensation shot up my spine as the feeling of Sting's hands all over my body shook me inside.

"No he didn't, so don't worry Stingy Bee~ Did you really missed me that fast?" I winked and stuck my tongue at Sting as he looked cutely away from me. I giggled and went to grab my laundry basket.

"In the meantime, you could give me your dirty clothes. I don't really have a washing machine so I could wash them for you when I shower-" I stopped when I fell to the ground and my basket dropped out of my hands. I looked up and felt as if my heart exploded once I found Sting on top of me.

"What if I say yes?" Sting pinned my body, restricting me from moving.

"Y-Yes t-to what?" I stammered as Sting's chest came in contact with mine. My pulse pounded rapidly when Sting closen up the space between our faces, leaving a small gap.

"You asked me if I missed you. So what if I did?" Sting smirked deviously at me and my veins heated up as Sting played with a strand of my hair.

"I-I-"

"I'm done showering, so if anyone wants to use the bathroom...," Rogue walked out the bathroom and stared at me and Sting.

"Maybe I should take a longer shower,"

"No! I-I'll go s-shower now!" I pushed Sting off me as soon as he loosened his grip on me.

"Do you have any dirty clothes?" I hurriedly picked up my laundry basket and placed in my torn outfit from yesterday.

"Sting's and mine are right here-" Rogue held out a black bag and I hastily took the clothes out.

"Thanks! I'll wash them now!" I threw the basket in the bathroom and locked the door. I sighed and leaned against the wall. What was Sting doing to me just now? Was he playing with me? I did heard rumours before that Sting was a flirt but to pin me down on the floor without giving me a chance to move a single inch was kinda too far. I took off my Celestial Spirit World clothes and filled the tub with hot water. I stepped in it and lay comfortably, letting the steamy bath calm me down. I hugged my breasts and placed my right hand over my heart. My heart was still bumping vigorously. I bit my lip and lay deeper in the bath tub. Why did Sting did that? Sure I might have given off some hints of flirting but I was just teasing him.

Don't tell me he was just teasing me too. I sighed and took the laundry basket. I washed their clothes thoroughly as well as the Celestial Spirit World clothes. I scrubbed them hard, trying to forget what happened before with Sting. I eventually got too much into the scrubbing that I nearly tore my own clothes apart. I twisted all the clothes letting all the excess water come out. I set them back in the basket and wrapped myself in the towel. I was so embarassed just now that I forgotten to bring in my night clothes. I opened the door and ambled slowly. Sting was laying on my bed with Lector now and Rogue was playing with Frosch. I quietly went out to the balcony and checked the weather. It was pretty cold plus it's blustery out here. It will probably rain soon so I better hang it inside. I closed the door and set up some wires and stands right beside the balcony door. I hanged our clothes and placed my laundry basket aside. My window then opened abruptly and I slammed it shut. Geez. What's wrong with the weather tonight? It was perfectly fine a few moments ago,

"It might be kinda cold tonight, I'm guessing it's going to rain heavily soon. Do you guys want some blankets?" I asked Sting and Rogue as I cleared my stuff.

"Yes thank you," Rogue responded and got out of the way for me to assemble their beds. I pulled out my last row of drawers and brought out the blankets. I prepared the two big matresses on the floor and arranged the blankets alongside some pillows. After I was done, I changed into a short orange plunging v-neck night gown and silky shorts in the bathroom obviously. I wouldn't want them watch me strip naked and everything. I didn't wear a bra to sleep of course since it's painful enough to wear them every day. I walked out the bathroom and checked all the windows were secured to make sure the wind won't blow it open. It was already cold enough in my apartment. I switched off the lights and lay in my bed. I tossed and turned as I couldn't get comfortable on my own bed. I snuck a peek at Sting and Rogue on the ground and they both were already knocked out with Frosch and Lector laying beside them. Their mission must have been more tiring than my training. I shifted onto the edge of my bed and gazed at Sting. I smiled to myself and suddenly felt the urge to run my fingers through his hair.

I hesitated but slowly and gently caressed his hair. Surprisingly, Sting's hair was soft and glossy. I chuckled and proceeded down his smooth cheek,

"What are you doing?" Sting opened his eyes and I quickly retreated.

"Um I couldn't sleep,"

"So you decided to play with my hair?" Sting sat up and gave me a sly smile.

"W-Well I-I" I was interrupted by the sudden opening of one of my windows. The wind blew in strongly and I hurriedly tried to close it but the forceful breeze was too difficult for me. I squinted my eyes and closed the window, only for it to open again. I gave it one last thrust and the window was finally shut tight. I panted and looked up, discovering a hand placed over mine. My body was pulled back gently and I weirdly recognized the warmth around my stomach. I spun around and faced the enigmatic blonde in front of me. Sting lifted up my hand and placed it on his mouth. The brush of his lips against my hand made my heart immediately grew out wings and fluttered out of my figure. Fire exploded in my cheeks and my muscles immobilised.

"S-Sting," Sting pulled me in closer and moved my hand over to my mouth. He then released me and showed me a satisfied smile.

"You can count that as an indirect kiss on the lips," I felt an angel flew me to heaven when I heard Sting's response, ironically, since I use Angel magic now. Sting walked away to his bed and went back to dreamland. I stood frozen for a few seconds and sucked in my breath. I touched my lips which were now warm. An indirect kiss huh?...I grinned a little and twirled my hair. For some reason, I actually liked it. It was a sweet and romantic move, unlike when he tried to molest me before. I got onto my bed and took a quick glance at Sting. He was snoring away but still looked kinda cute. I leaned in closer towards Sting and did something I didn't expect myself to do the second time since I did it when he gave me the necklace. I pecked a small and light kiss on his cheek and turned around. I grabbed my blanket tightly and thought to myself. Sting is really not a bad guy after all. I closed my eyes and struggled to forget the last sight of Sting in my head, him smirking when I kissed his cheek.

_***Time Skip***_

I flinched while I felt something poke my face continuously. Who's poking me? If it's Sting, then he's going to get it from me. I fluttered my eyes and attempt to figure out the image in front of me. Oh, it was Lector and Frosch. I got up slowly and stretched my arms out. What time was it? I looked up at the clock and noticed it was already twelve in the afternoon. I slept for that long? I stood up and looked around. Sting and Rogue were nowhere to be seen,

"Where's Sting and Rogue, Frosch and Lector? Oh, and good afternoon,"

"Afternoon Lucy-san! Sting's showering and Rogue went out to buy breakfast,"

"Frosch thinks so too!" I giggled at their cuteness and squeezed them tight. They're so adorable!

"Now that's not fair," I immediately straighten my back at the deep familiar voice.

"Why is it that everytime you appear I feel like I'm going to get sexually assaulted?" I placed the exceeds down on the bed and my chin was pulled up to face my future rapist.

"Maybe it's because that's what I actually want to do to you," Lava leaked into my cheeks and I swiped Sting's hand away.

"P-Pervert!" I shouted and grabbed my lingerie with my towel. I slammed the door and locked it fast. I exhaled and took a quick and swift shower. What a pervert that guy is! And to think that I have feelings for a womanizer?! There must be something horribly wrong with my brain. Whatever! I shouldn't be thinking about Sting! Today was the day I will officially leave Fairy Tail for good. And I even planned to do a final quest as my last day as a guild member of Fairy Tail. Yet, I still can't do that all alone. Should I ask Sting and Rogue? I don't want that pervertic idiot to join but it was my first quest without anyone in Team Natsu. Besides, on the uplifting side, I have Rogue to take care of Sting along with me. Maybe I should just ask them for help. I have no other choice anyway. Plus there is no way in hell, am I going to ask somebody from Fairy Tail to help me. I got to prove to them that I'm strong and have others too. I wiped myself dry and wore my lingerie. Hmm...What should I wear today? All of my clothes doesn't fit for what I look like now, especially my new tattoos. The Celestial Spirit World clothes weren't fit too since it's a dress. Maybe I should ask Virgo,

"Open Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"You called me, hime?"

"Yes Vir- Why are you in a bikini?!"

"I thought maybe I should follow the occasion,"

"Ah, forget it. I was wondering if you could do two more favors for me,"

"Anything hime,"

"Is it possible for you to design clothes in the Celestial Spirit World according to my needs?"

"You can. I usually design them with Aries and Cancer hime,"

"Oh thank you so much! I wanted an outfit that is fit for battle. Something like an armor, that gives off the aura of some sort of warrior angel,"

"But you already have one hime,"

"Heh?" I looked at Virgo in confusion.

"Celestial Spirit King didn't inform you?"

"He only told me about a book that has the spells I need, and that the ritual changed my appearance,"

"So he didn't tell you. I shall inform you then. The reason why I said you have one armor is actually due to your magic. Your Angel magic comes with a battle armor. As you grow stronger, your armor does too, and would occasionally change its appearance too. Right now, you should have the battle armor as its purest form. It will develop as you master your magic and then when you fully master your magic, it won't alter anymore. When you fully master your magic, you will become like a real angel. Also, we Celestial Spirits will grow in strength too, some of us would change in our outfits as well. You can wear your armor anytime you want by simply using your magic,"

"But when I was training in the Celestial Spirit World, there wasn't any spell that taught me how to do that,"

"Hmm, the Celestial Spirit King must have not given you the armor that day. I'll shall fetch it,"

"Wait before you go,"

"Yes hime? Maybe punishment yes?"

"No, no punishments. That was only my first favor. My second favor is if you could modify the dress you gave me before my training in the Celestial Spirit World. I was going to use for quests and thought maybe if you make into like a top and bottom instead of a full set?"

"Yes I can hime, but please wait awhile," I nodded my head and used my spare time drying my hair. Was I asking too much from Virgo? Maybe I should do something for her...

"Hime?"

"Oh Virgo! That was fast,"

"I finished what you asked for and here is your armor," Virgo passed me a set of armor to me. It looked awesome in my opinion.

"Now hime, just concentrate on your power and wear that armor,"

"Hai!" I closed my eyes and generated my power together. I felt my magic circulating in my body and a burst of light exploded in me. I opened my eyes and I was wearing my armor. I was wearing a tight, short and revealing green top with mint trimmings, exposing my stomach, upper chest and my back since my top barely covered it. But, it had an awesome hood at the back. I sported on a green hot pants also know as short shorts alongside mint ornamentation on it. A coffee brown belt with a metallic gold buckle hangs on my lips which fastens my skintight green pants with some mint construction on it. However, my left leg pants were short while hardly covering my butt. My right leg pants were long and reached until my knee-high black socks with green and mint edges. I wore dark brown high-heeled boots and my hands were wrapped with hard black buckled fingerless gloves. Not to brag, but I looked fabulous!

"Thank you so much Virgo!"

"Anything for you hime,"

"If that's the case, to return the favor, I am willing to do anything you want me to,"

"Anything?"

"Yup!"

"Then punish me hime,"

"Eh?"

"Yes hime. I just want to be punished,"

"Ok well...your punishment is to...clean my room when I go for my quest...?" I suggested as I know Virgo had done alot for me, and I don't know want to make her suffer.

"Very well hime. I shall do it as punishment after you leave your house," Virgo disappeared and I scratched my head. Are punishments even that satisfying for her? I would have expected Virgo to ask me for some favors that are similar to mine. Oh well. What has been done can't be undone. I walked out the bathroom and hanged my towel. I approached my drying wires and realised that Virgo did changed it. It wasn't a dress anymore. It was a slightly deep V-line strapless top with a few tiny feathers stuck on the sides of the neckline. It had a appealing combination of green and mint. In addition to the modified outfit, I had a pair of long figure-hugging pants secured by a simple brown belt. My gloves were brown just like my boots and fingerless as well. The whole attire looked cute. Virgo sure did a great job with Aries and Capricorn.

I smiled brightly and took off all the clothes off the drying wires. It dried quicker than I expected though. I folded them and placed them on my bed, right next to Lector and Frosch who was playing with each other. Now that I mentioned it, they said Rogue went out to get some grub. Then where was Sting? I hunted my whole apartment which didn't took long since my apartment wasn't that big. Hmm... Where could that pervert be? Did he went out to look for Rogue? Or was he just outside, hitting on his onlooking fangirls? I wouldn't be surprised if he did. I should just ask Lector,

"Lector?" I knelt down on the floor to match our eyesight level.

"Yes Lucy-san?"

"Do you know where Sting is? He isn't hiding to prank me right?"

"He isn't. Sting told me he went out to find Rogue,"

"Hmm...How long has Sting and Rogue been gone?"

"Ever since you went to shower,"

"Lucy-san, Frosch is getting worried. Will Rogue and Sting be alright?" Frosch stumbled towards me in his lovable frog costume.

"Of course Rogue and Sting would be alright! They are the strong duo dragon slayers!" Lector gave Frosch an irratated glare and I dropped a sweat. He's just like Sting.

"Frosch thinks so too!"

"How about we go outside to search for them? So you two won't be worried,"

"Hai Lucy-san!" Lector jumped into my arms and I picked up Frosch. We went out the door and wandered all over the place. Where are they? They couldn't have went that far. I sighed and was about to give up when a brunette and a blonde girl pushed me aside.

"Oops sorry! We didn't mean to do that!" The brunette helped me up as I checked Lector and Frosch for any injuries.

"It's okay-"

"Kimiko! Hurry up or we'll miss them!" The blonde girl pulled the brunette away as they rushed off to a huge crowd of girls. What was all the commotion all about?

"Lucy-san, what's going on over there?" Lector knocked on my breastplate and pointed towards the crowd. Wait my breastplate? Oh yeah...I was still wearing my armor...No wonder guys kept on winking at me before...If I changed right now, I would be in a towel...Looks like I have no choice right now...

"I don't know but let's go check it out," I put on my hood and silently followed the girls. I snuck behind the crowd and confirmed my suspicions. Sting and Rogue sat on a table while munching on bean buns. I knew those idiots were up to no good. I took a step forward but was violently pushed back as more fangirls hurried to catch a sight of the morons.

"It's Rogue and Sting!"

"Sting is so hot!"

"Rogue looks so cool!" The words of the fangirls made me feel like I want to puke. They clearly don't know what Rogue and Sting are really like. Especially Sting. I paced away from the crowd and hid myself near the area. I arched my back a little to the side to hear what was happening.

"Sting-kun! Would you be my boyfriend?"

"No! He'll be my boyfriend!"

"No way! He should be with me!" I clenched my fists tightly and gritted my teeth at what Sting's fangirls said. No. Sting would never date someone he doesn't know at all. If anything, he should be my boyfriend! I have information about his favourite food, his skills and a bunch of other stuff! He even gave me a freaking necklace! An ice stone to be exact! It should have costed him alot of jewels! And he tried to rape in my own home! Although I didn't liked it, but still! Sting gave me an indirect kiss to my lips too! Wait...What the hell is wrong with me?! Why should Sting be my boyfriend?! He's just a pervert! He doesn't like me either! Then again there was the necklace...Whatever! I do not like Sting!

"Ladies please, Rogue and I are trying to have a peaceful breakfast here," Sting spoke and winked at the fangirls which made them go even wilder.

"Sting-kun!"

"Can I have your autograph Rogue?"

"Please be my boyfriend Sting!" That's it! I am not going to stand by and watch this shit continue! I felt steam coming out of my palms and released Lector and Frosch onto the ground. I stomped angrily towards Sting and Rogue and slammed the table, so hard that I actually broke it. Wow. This new Angel magic rocks!

"So this was where you two were hiding huh?" I gave them an angry smile and clasped my fingers behind my back, trying to restrain myself from knocking both of them out. Mostly Sting but Rogue made Frosch worried too.

"What the fuck was that for?! Are you looking for a fight girl?!" Sting shouted at me furiously and I couldn't help but snickered a little. They didn't recognized me because of my armor and hood.

"A fight? Of course not. I was simply trying to bring back the idiots who ran off without their cats and making me search for them, just so their cats wouldn't worry!" I retaliated back as Lector and Frosch came running towards Rogue and Sting, jumping into their arms.

"Wait a second. How would you know of Lector and Frosch?" I scowled as Sting stood up and gripped my jaw tightly.

"Lucy? Damn you look...hot," Sting licked his lips and I bit mine. Don't get fluster Lucy! You must hold it in! Just hold it in! Once we get some alone time, then I'll let it go.

"Why thank you for thinking that but right now, both of you have some business to clear up. And I mean both of you," I turned towards Rogue and gave him a death stare which made him flinch. I grabbed Sting and Rogue and was about to make our way off when the stupid crazy fangirls halted us.

"Hold on! We don't know who you are mysterious lady, but we are not letting you pass us with Sting and Rogue!"

"Who do you think you are trying to keep them for youself!"

"Yeah! What she said!"

"Well Lucy it looks like your plan to get Rogue and I back is backfiring," Sting smirked as I pushed them away from me. I glared menacingly at the fangirls and summoned my angelic bow behind my back.

"What are you going to do now huh? You are weak against all of us at once," I widened my eyes as a fangirl with jet-black hair stood right in front of me and pointed at me.

"Weak? I'm afraid not," I smiled devilishly and prepared to attack.

"What are you waiting for then? Shoot me-"

"Angelic Stinger!" I pulled back my bow and fired a powerful attack which according to the book of spells that I have, should pierce through my enemies and cause high damage. I purposely shot my attack just an inch away from her neck, to scare her which I did. My attack instead destroyed the land behind her, cutting the trees in half and rubbles of stone collected all over the place. Fortunately the other fangirls took notice and managed to dodge it. The raven-haired fangirl soon ran away to her other fangirl friends as they made way for me.

"Anyone else?" All the fangirls shook their heads vigorously as I grinned widely to myself. My plan was a success.

"Alright! Sting? Rogue? You ready?"

"S-sure," I giggled and grabbed both Sting and Rogue's hands. I pulled them away from the situation and proceeded to my apartment. I kicked my house door opened and freed Sting and Rogue.

"Now that we are all in peace and quiet, I need a favor to ask from you guys,"

"Depends on what type of favor you are asking," Rogue picked up Frosch as Sting jumped onto my bed.

"Could you guys go on a quest with me? Please?" Rogue stared at me blankly and Sting perked his head up.

"A quest?"

"Yup. It's actually going to be my final quest as a official guild member of Fairy Tail so I thought I would pick a quest with high rewards which means it would difficult. I don't really want to do it alone so would you guys please go on a quest with me? I can even split the rewards," I begged them both while they exchanged glances with each other.

"Um, alright. We'll help you,"

"Yes! Thank you guys so much!"

"Now if you need me, I'll be taking another shower in the bathroom as I am dirty now thanks to you," I gave Rogue a sorry look and he went off to the bathroom with Frosch. I sighed and sat on the floor right beside my bed, hoping I would not be disturbed by the blonde flirt on the bed. Unfortunately I was.

"So what made you dress all sexy like that?" Sting rolled onto his sides and smirked at me. No, don't fall for it Lucy! Sting's just playing with you!

"Nothing made me dress like this. This is my new battle armor, for me to use when fighting,"

"Aww, I thought you dressed sexy to impress me,"

"What?! I would never do that. Besides, you already got your fangirls to do that anyways," I crossed my arms and averted my gaze to the side. What the hell am I saying?

"Partly true. Sometimes some of them dress flinky and look hot too,"

"As I suspected,"

"But I'm not interested in them. They may look good but not as alluring as you," I bit the insides of my cheeks and took in a few small breaths. Don't you dare fall for his tricks Lucy! He's a player!

"Thank you for your compliments and maybe next time you want to flirt with girls, bring Lector along. He was worried about you and wanted to find you really badly,"

"Heh? But Lucy-san you were the one who wanted to find Sting in the first place-" I hastily covered Lector's mouth and felt a shadow engulfed me from behind.

"So Lucy, you were worried about me?" I gulped and turned around slowly.

"I-I wasn't! I-I was j-just wondering!" Sting knelt down and my instincts told me to not get close to him. Lector ran away from me and I crawled backwards until my back clashed against the wall. Sting blocked my exits with his muscular hands and leaned in, holding my body down.

"Just admit Lucy, you like me don't you?" I felt him whisper in my ear, sending vibes to my heart.

"N-No I don't! A-All y-you do to me is p-play with m-my feelings! Y-You t-think this is f-funny don't you?!"

"Play with your feelings? Why would I do that? You were the one who started the whole flirting thing so I decided that I should have some fun too. And honestly, I am pleased with the results so far," My cheeks were roasting hot as Sting demolished me with his soft electric blue eyes.

"W-Well why don't you do this fun thing with your fangirls?! You seem to enjoy it when they asked you to be their boyfriend! Maybe you even enjoy them more than me-" I covered my mouth when I realised what I said. The blush on my cheeks burnt through my skin as I tried to hide it with my fingers.

"My my, looks like someone here is jealous. But don't worry, you don't have to be anymore,"

"What do you mean-" I was cut off when Sting clashed his lips against mine. The warmth of his mouth sent currents through my veins. I couldn't help but threw my arms around his neck, locking my grasp and deepening everlasting moment. I lost myself in the sensual orculation while Sting used his dominace over me to entwine his tongue with mine. I summitted to him as he worked his hands around my body, playing victim to my master. We released each other from our newly-born love, panting heavily for breath to resume the next session. Sting continued down my neck, planting butterfly kisses. I flinched when Sting's delicate lips made contact with my soft spot above my collar bone, despearately signalling him to pounce on it. Sting licked my soft spot, preparing it for the attack. He pecked me and soon devoured me like a predator after it's prey. I moaned slightly and heard Sting snickered. He bit my soft spot, leaving a hickey and officially marking his pushed himself up, placing his forehead against mine. I smiled softly as he held my hands and intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Do you know why I gave that necklace?" Sting asked me and I licked my lips which was slightly out of moisture from all the bussing.

"Because you wanted to thank me?"

"Because you will always be in my heart, just like how the necklace says," Sting lifts up my locket and placed my hands on them. I giggled and cuddled with him for awhile before setting off to prepare for next journey. I packed my belongings and clothes into a brown backstrap bag and used my magic to change out of my armor into my modified Celestial Spirit World clothes or travelling clothes from now on since this outfit is so adorable! Rogue finished his showering and fortunately didn't heard anything when he was. We all got ready and Virgo arrived early for her 'punishment'.

"Okay, first we all have to go to Fairy Tail. Please promise me you guys won't get into any fights," Sting, Rogue and I went out my apartment and I explained our routine for today.

"I won't"

"Thanks Rogue. Sting?" I asked Sting and gave him the soft puppy eyes.

"Fine, but if any of the guys in there are going to touch you especially Natsu-"

"He won't and I'll make sure of it. So, you guys ready?"

"Ready Lucy-san!"

"Frosch thinks so too!"

"What the cats said," I grinned and we were off to Fairy Tail.

_**Explanation Time:**_

_**I know this chapter was supposed to be released last week but I had major family matters that occured.**_

_**During the first week, my cousin gave birth to a healthy baby girl and my family wanted to spend some time with her.**_

_**On the second week, my 14 year old brother had painful chest pains specifically his heart and unfortunately he was admitted to the hospital. This incident made me go really upset as I was really worried of my brother's condition. He just came back today and hopefully he won't be sent back.**_

_**Bad News:**_

_**It's school time for me next week which means I won't be able to update on schedule as much but I'll try my best to find some spare time to make the new chapter because 2015 is going to be an important year for me and my education.**_

_**I'm sorry if I sound slightly depressed because I'm still am from what happened to my brother even though he is home. I'm still worried that his chest pains might get worse and everything.**_

_**Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story. It's just that it will take longer than how usual fanfictions are updated.**_

_**I'll see you guys in next chapter which I pray would not have any setbacks this time.**_

_**Bye (~._.)~**_


	5. Important Update

_**Hi guys. If you guys read my lastest chapter, then you would know that this week I would be starting school. It's on Friday and I just want to tell you guys something.**_

_**First of all thank you all so much for favouriting and following this story. I read all of your reviews and I really appreciated all your comments. And also to those who supported me for what happened to my brother.**_

_**This is not a goodbye thing. It's that I'm still you know koosed up in the brain about my brother and it's really hard for me to process it so I'm trying to take it one at a time.**_

_**You could say I'm being slightly childish here but honestly, it was a really scary experience for me to find out my brother was sent to the hospital and that he might have to do an operation. I am really trying my best to like think of the positive for example that it's super fortunate to have him back from the hospital without operating anything on him.**_

_**Basically this is an update to inform that I'm not going to post any chapters this week. It would be next week and you guys have every right to get angry at me. But please I beg of you to just bare with me for awhile and I'll attempt to settle all of my personal issues as soon as possible.**_

_**Thank you all so much again and I'll actually delete this update thing off after I post Chapter 5 to the fanfiction next week. I hope you guys understand and I'll see you all again next week.**_


End file.
